


Homesick

by Killjoy_Linnea



Series: Curse in Reverse [2]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Fluff and Angst, Gangleader!Vic, I'm still bad at tagging this is no news, M/M, Runaway!Kellin, tw for mentions of past child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_Linnea/pseuds/Killjoy_Linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin and Vic has decided that danger belongs to the past and from now on they will look ahead. They didn't expect the past to throw danger back into the present. </p><p>"He looked exactly the same, yet felt so unfamiliar. Short cut and unruly mop of hair. Piercing blue eyes. Lips pressed together in a thin line. Right when Kellin realized he had to look away, had to hide, his father caught his eye and the corner of his mouth turned upwards in a smile. It was the scariest thing Kellin had ever seen."</p><p>- SEQUEL TO CURSE IN REVERSE -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO THE VERY LATE SEQUEL OF CURSE IN REVERSE. The crazy-train is up and running again, god help us all. Hold on tight and enjoy the ride. 
> 
> The sequel starts a couple of months after Curse in Reverse. Probably more or less three months.
> 
> I CHANGED THINGS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE RE-READ.
> 
> \- I consider the people I use for inspiration to be fictional characters in this work and this is in no way connected to them. -

Kellin awoke slowly, allowing himself to take some time to appreciate the innocence of a new day dawning, before he opened his eyes. The air in the dimly lit bedroom was chilly, forcing Kellin to pull the duvet up to cover his shoulders. The temptation of human warmth was too strong to resist and Kellin scooted closer to Vic, who laid next to him. Absentmindedly, Kellin gently traced the outline of the inked letters on Vic’s tanned back. Vic rolled over, letting Kellin cuddle into his side.  
“Morning,” Vic half-whispered, half-groaned.  
“Didn’t mean to wake you,” Kellin mumbled, closing his eyes as he felt Vic’s fingers carding through his hair.  
“What time is it?”  
“No idea,” Kellin answered, resting his head on Vic’s chest. “Let’s not look.”  
“I have a meeting at eleven,” Vic replied and Kellin swore he was smiling. “Mike and Tony are coming over to my place.”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Just planning the last details for the LA trip.” Kellin felt Vic’s body shift, probably as a result of Vic trying to reach his phone. A moment later Kellin’s suspicion was confirmed. Vic’s chest sunk in a deep sigh, accompanied by a loud utterance of “fuck”. Kellin put his arm across Vic’s torso in an attempt to keep his boyfriend in the bed.  
“Okay, let’s think about this rationally: Time is actually a concept made up by humans. As it happens, you and I are also human and therefore I think it’s within our human rights to re-construct the concept… What I’m trying to say is ignore the damn clock.”  
Vic was silent for a moment before pressing a kiss on Kellin’s forehead. “Nice try, Kells.”  
Kellin gave a disappointed groan and fell back on the pillows as Vic untangled himself and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to wake up properly. Kellin’s disappointment was soon gone and instead he marveled at the way the muscles in Vic’s back shifted as he stretched and how his hair fell over his shoulders in its ordinary, unruly morning kind of way.  
“Are you late?” Kellin asked, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.  
“Soon, it’s twenty to eleven,” Vic informed, getting up and searching for something on the floor. “Fortunately, Tony is late too, so he and Mike won’t have to be alone.”  
Vic straightened up, holding a pair of jeans in his hands. Kellin looked up at him with new interest.  
“About that, what is with those two these days?!” Kellin wondered. “I’ve been asking Tony again and again and he simply refuses to answer!”  
Vic shook his head. “I have no idea, but it’s creating really bad atmosphere in the group. I’ll try to work it out today.”  
“Sounds good,” Kellin said. “It’s very annoying that they don’t get along. They just snap at each other. Or even worse, say nothing.” Vic nodded, having pulled on his pants and now focusing on the wardrobe, trying to find a top. He settled for a plain white shirt, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows. Kellin debated whether to follow Vic’s example and get up to have some breakfast or not. Pros: Food. Food was always a pro. Cons: Cold. Clothes. The possibility of social interaction. So, it was decided. With a content sigh, Kellin pulled the duvet closer around him and peered up at Vic, who leaned down to give him a kiss. It didn’t last half as long as Kellin had wanted it to, but life was a negotiation, wasn’t it?  
“Don’t you have a session with Jaime at eleven thirty?” asked Vic. Kellin groaned and sank down beneath the duvet to re-evaluate the getting up and get breakfast option.   
With a laugh and ‘goodbye, love’ Vic was out the door, leaving Kellin alone. Kellin closed his eyes again, deciding some more sleep would be necessary before facing both Jaime and the cold reality of getting out of bed. Just as his mind was drifting, the door opened yet again and Vic looked in.  
“What?!” Kellin snapped, sitting up.

“I’ll pick you up after our meeting, if that’s okay? And if I can, otherwise you can go with Jaime. Alex wanted some help at the bar, there’s going to be a gig there tonight and I promised him we would be there,” Vic said with haste, leaning against the doorway.  
Kellin tilted his head. “I think the main question here is; What do you mean by if I can?”  
“Because my plan to get Tony and Mike to clean the air today is fairly brutal and straight to the point, and we all know how Mike feels about being put on the spot. We need to make room for some calming brother-time,” Vic smiled wickedly.  
“Ah, right,” Kellin said with a shrug. “Sure. How long will the meeting take?”  
“Not long, we’ll probably be done before you’re done with Jaime’s lesson,” Vic replied, already on his way out again. “Bye, love you!”  
The door closed before Kellin had a chance to answer him. With a pained groan he fell back on the bed, not bothering to pull the duvet up this time. The cold reality would have to be faced sooner than expected.

-

Tony stumbled into Vic’s home half an hour late. He quickly navigated through the house to the kitchen. The room was bright, the numerous big windows letting in all light the autumn day had to offer. Vic was pacing back and forth, talking on the phone, probably with Austin, and Mike was leaning against the kitchen counter, looking up from his own phone as Tony walked in. Vic raised his voice.  
”It’s no problem… Yes, we’ll avoid the worst of the traffic… Austin Carlile, you are worse than my mother!”  
Tony felt kind of sad he couldn’t hear Austin’s answer, because the wide smile lighting up Vic’s tired face told him it was a good one. Vic rolled his eyes repeatedly in response to whatever Austin Carlile bit back after that. Tony jumped up on the kitchen counter, right next to where Mike was leaning on it. The phone call would probably be over soon, the last details didn’t take that long to decide on.   
They were going to L.A to set up some business with Asking Alexandria and as soon as they were done, they’d take the opportunity to pay Austin a visit. There had been a lot of preparation. Most of it was just polite agreements concerning security and other equally important but obvious things. Of Mice and Men and Pierce the Veil already knew that they could trust each other, but since Ben handed over Noah, it had been unsure where AA and PTV stood. Presumably, there’d be no problems, Ben Bruce was a smart guy, but if something was to happen, Austin and his crew would be the backup. There would be a lot of people on the move and all parties involved needed assurance about what they could expect from each other and that both gangs would have each other’s back. It was obvious but some things just had to be said out loud sometimes. Mike leaned a bit closer to Tony, nudging his knee.  
“What?” Tony asked, looking down as Mike slipped his phone into the back-pocket of his black pants.

Things had been weird with Mike lately. Tony didn’t know what had caused it, but once they were in it, he hadn’t been able to break the circle. He wanted to say it was all Mike’s fault, but to be honest he wasn’t sure. Mike had been either really distant or really close lately. Right after the business with Noah was properly over and it was time to try to get back to normal, their movie nights had been frequent and the highlight of the dull everyday life. Tony felt confident that he and Mike had grown closer than ever. Without warning or some kind of sign, Mike became distant. He didn’t want to talk, he didn’t want to hang out. He was quiet or rude. In one way, Tony wasn’t surprised. Mike had always been an either or person – happy or angry, but always loud about which one. Silence was a concept Tony never thought he’d have to think about in relation to Mike and while Mike could be cold, Tony had never been at the target. Tony was unfamiliar with this new side of his old friend, he had never seen him behave like this and it was incredibly disconcerting. Time after time he’d ask what was wrong, but Mike never answered. Even with closed fists and shaking with anger, he wouldn’t say a thing, just walk off, leaving Tony with nothing but silence. Tony didn’t know how to handle it. Honesty had always been the key to his and Mike’s relationship, without it, they didn’t function. They were a dynamic pair, the fact that none of them really could change was the foundation of why they worked so well together. Mike’s unwillingness to talk made Tony incapable of coping with the situation and therefore Tony avoided Mike as much as he could. That wasn’t very much, unfortunately.

Things didn’t seem to change this time either. Mike didn’t answer immediately, so Tony let his gaze drop to a fruit basket on the other side of Mike. He frowned slightly at the fact that Vic actually had a fruit basket in his possession (what kind of domestic things did he think he was doing? This was worth picking on him for) and waited for Mike’s answer while finding an apple in the basket. Tony deemed it good enough and the first bite confirmed his verdict. Fresh and juicy. He looked down at Mike, realizing he still hadn’t said anything, and raised an eyebrow.  
“Nothing,” Mike said shortly, keeping his gaze glued to the floor. Tony looked at him for a while, noticing the way he was squirming, the tension in his shoulders. He was just about to ask if anything was wrong, when Vic ended the call with Austin and walked over to them, breaking the awkward silence.  
“We’re on!” Vic announced, smiling brightly.  
Mike cheered, nudging Tony’s knee again. “Sweet! Finally getting out of this place for a while, yeah? It’ll be so nice to see Austin again.”  
“I wanna pick the music!” Mike declared loudly, earning a disapproving look from Vic.  
“Sit your ass down, Mikey. Driver picks the music,” Vic objected, smiling widely. “Mike, Tony. We’re leaving at six thirty tomorrow. Jaime stays here to take care of everything while we’re gone. If things go well with Ben, we can invite him to Austin’s party.”  
“That’s probably a good idea,” Mike nodded. “Those two can get some good deals done together.”  
“Exactly my thought,” Vic said. “What do you think, Tony?”  
“Probably smart,” Tony agreed. “They can hopefully get a more stable relationship than with the Brides.”  
“Black Veil Brides will always come through when it matters, but they keep to themselves. I really think AA and Of Mice and Men can get much more exchange and support from each other,” Vic said thoughtfully.   
Tony nodded. “I just wanted to say that if you want me to stay behind with Kellin, I could. I know Jaime wants to meet Ben and Austin just as much as the rest of us…”  
Vic dismissed him by waving his hand. “It’ll be fine. I want Jaime to stay here and keep an eye on things.”  
The possibility of spending a few hours in a car with Mike was not very tempting, despite his enthusiasm being a good omen and no matter what: Tony really enjoyed spending time with Kellin and had done so a lot lately, trying to make him feel like part of the gang in a social sense. It was incredibly easy to be yourself around Kellin and Tony found himself relaxing more around him than anyone, with the exception of Mike. Since things were rough with Mike, Tony appreciated the sense of comfort and sense of being easy-going that he felt when hanging out with Kells. It’d probably be fine though. Positivity was key to everything, Tony had heard somewhere.   
“You don’t want to come?” Mike asked. His eyes were clouded and he looked… affronted? Hurt? Insecure?   
“Yeah, it’s not that. I just wanted to offer.” Mike looked away, probably sensing Tony’s confusion.  
“Great,” he muttered, more to himself than anyone else.  
“You got anything to say Mike?” Vic asked sharply and walked over to stand next to Tony.  
“No,” Mike blurted out on routine, looking back at Vic. “Why are you looking at me?”  
“Okay, so are we done here?” Tony interrupted, trying to avoid both the fight and the headache he felt coming on.  
“I’m done here,” Vic said, sounding very pleased. He had a peculiar look in his eyes and Tony did not like it. At all.  
“What does that even mean?” Mike sighed, the enthusiasm from earlier long gone.  
“It means you two are staying behind to sort things out,” Vic explained. Tony almost had a heart attack.  
Mike groaned with impatience. “You can’t be serious?”  
“Hey! I have absolutely no idea what is going on between the two of you, but it’s ruining the atmosphere of the group. You are staying behind and you are not leaving this house until you’ve talked,” Vic ordered forcefully, making Mike back down. Since no one protested, Vic saw his chance to bail.  
“I’ll be right outside, seeing to it that you actually talk, not just stand here for ten minutes and then run. Whoever leaves last, please lock the door. Have fun!”  
Just like that, Vic left the glass on the counter and walked out. Silence hung heavy in the air when the front door slammed closed. Tony immediately wriggled at the tension and jumped down from the counter to put Vic’s glass in the sink. When he was done, he looked up at Mike, expecting him to take the first step.  
“What?!” Mike snapped, sounding pissed off but looking mostly sad.  
“Are you upset with me?” Tony asked, crossing his arms and leaning back slightly.  
Mike shifted his weight from his right to his left foot. “I don’t have anything to say.”  
“That’s all you have to say?”  
While that phrasing perhaps wasn’t the best, when Mike looked at him like he was a complete idiot, Tony found himself infuriated for once.  
“What the fuck is your problem?” he asked loudly. “You have treated me like shit lately!”  
“How can I treat you like shit when I barely see you these days?” Mike exclaimed in protest. “You are never around.”  
“Because it feels like you don’t want me around,” Tony objected, gesturing to emphasize his frustration.  
“Don’t blame this on me,” Mike said, taking a step closer. “You don’t have time for me anymore!”  
“And what exactly is it that takes up all of my time these days, Mike?”  
“Kellin, for example. You hang out with him every chance you get.”  
Tony huffed. He didn’t know what to expect from this conversation, but this was not the turn he thought it would take.  
“Yes, I do. What about it?”  
“I miss you. You barely have time for me anymore,” Mike said grumpily.  
Tony raised an eyebrow.  
“You have a very funny way of showing that then,” he said quietly. “Cause to me it seems you don’t want to hang out with me and why on earth should I make you?”  
The silence that fell was still as tense as before and it left Tony with a need to explain himself.  
“Okay, maybe I spend a lot of time with Kells. I just want it to be different for him than it was for me to get into the gang and our group. I want him to feel welcomed,” Tony said, slightly agitated.  
“And you didn’t?” Mike huffed, a bit offended by Tony’s suggestion.  
“I did, in a way. But I felt like I was on the outside, looking in. You kept me out of the loop. I asked you about a lot of things and you refused to answer. I felt like I had something to prove, like I owed you something even though you tried to convince me I didn’t. I don’t want him to feel like that, I don’t want it to wear him down,” Tony tried to explain, feeling desperation leaking into his words and voice. He had held this in and over-thought it for far too long. He had managed to bury the question he had in some dark alleyway of his brain, but when Kellin asked about it all last month, it had been impossible to hide everything away again.  
“It was Vic and Jaime who thought you should have to prove yourself and I did everything I could to keep them off your back, to keep the heat off your back!” Mike argued, starting to raise his voice, gesturing wildly. “What did I ever keep from you?”  
“Why did you even save me? Why did you even ask your brother to take me in?!” Tony yelled, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Mike just looked at him, speechless. Tony had no idea what was going on in his head and interpreted his silence and intense staring as an answer in itself.  
“You are unbelievable!” he said loudly, pointing a finger at Mike. “Why can’t you just answer the damn question?! I have asked you so many times during the past couple of years and this is all I get; silence. It might not mean anything to you, but I need to know, Mike! I’ve spent so much time over-thinking it. So much energy have gone into this godawful question and I can only guess how horrible the answer must be since you refuse to answer! Why do you always pull me in and then shut me out? You’re my best friend Mike, why are you shutting me out all of a sudden?”  
Tony reminded himself to take a breath, giving Mike a chance to speak. Mike just stared though. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, completely frozen with fear. Tony didn’t understand and he didn’t want to. Why couldn’t Mike just help him out for once? Tony had been as clear as he could, now he had even said out loud how important it would be for him to get answers, yet Mike answered with silence. Tony’s rage was gone. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to yell some more, but all energy seemed to have escaped him.  
"I miss you," Mike said quietly. Tony's hands started trembling.  
“Next time you talk to me, tell me the answers my questions,” Tony said carefully, letting his words hang in the air as he turned around and walked out. He couldn’t help but think that this was probably the first time Mike was the one getting left behind after a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Kellin practice violence without distrubing the neighbours. Alex is stressed out and Jack can't help getting annoyed. 
> 
> (I changed some important details in chapter one. just so you know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CHANGED IMPORTANT DETAILS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE RE-READ. IT WILL HELP YOU OUT IN THE LONG RUN I PROMISE. THE NAME OF THIS STORY WILL BE CHANGED TO HOMESICK. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD, I JUST HAVE TO CHANGE THINGS TO BE ABLE TO WRITE IT. 
> 
> Also hello. My C-essay is done, I'm finally free!!

”Okay… GO!”

Kellin clicked the magazine into the gun and pulled the slide toward him. The gun clicked and a bullet was ready to be fired. Kellin had a stable stance, held the gun out and took aim. He fired repeatedly at the target set up across the backyard. When he was out of bullets he clicked out the empty magazine without any effort to catch it. It landed with a clank among the shells on the dusty ground at his feet. Kellin peered at the target. Most shots were well centered, but none of them had hit the bullseye. Jaime walked up and stood next to him.

“Not bad. I’m starting to think you’ve got some natural talent for this,” he said happily.

Kellin scoffed. “Talent for what? Killing people?”

Jaime gave him an unimpressed glare. “Handling firearms. Shooting. Shooting is not the same as killing people, Kells.” Kellin shrugged and said nothing. He kicked restlessly at the shells on the ground.

Jamie huffed, leaning a bit closer. “What’s up with you today? You usually enjoy this?”

Kellin shrugged again. “I don’t know. I just don’t feel it.”

“That’s okay. But you really need to get rid of the idea that firing guns always equals killing people. We don’t do this because you are going to kill people. We do this in order for you to be able to defend yourself as well as possible. The number of bullets I’ve fired does not equal the number of people I’ve shot.”

“That’s because you’re aim sucks,” Kellin said before he could stop himself.

“Very funny,” Jaime snorted. “Seriously though. Sometimes, being able to handle a gun and being willing to pull the trigger is enough to scare your opponent off, especially if they don’t expect it from you.”

“And if I’m not willing to pull the trigger?” Kellin sighed. He kicked another shell, watching it fly across the backyard.

“You haven’t hesitated a single time.”

“I’m firing at targets. That’s not the same as humans.”

Kellin glanced at Jaime, who gave him a long look.

“Is there any point to continue or are we dropping the subject?” Jamie asked, sounding slightly concerned.

“We’re dropping it,” Kellin confirmed.

Jaime nodded and walked off to the car he had arrived in earlier and parked right next to them. He opened the trunk and dug into a bag.

Kellin watched him curiously. “How come we can even practice this here? Can’t the neighbors hear the shots?”

“The neighbors are quite used to it,” Jaime answered and smiled over his shoulder. “We’ve okayed it with them.”

“You did?” Kellin raised an eyebrow and Jaime shrugged.

“More or less.”

Kellin chuckled. Less, then. He looked at the target again. It wasn’t bad. He wasn’t bad at all. This was his fourth lesson. The first one had sucked majorly, bringing back a lot of memories he didn’t wish to revisit. Vic had been there to support Jaime in case Kellin had a panic attack, but at the end of the day, they had all agreed it was better he wasn’t there at all. The second time Tony and Jaime had instructed him. It had been pretty fun, Tony was a calming influence and Jaime cracked jokes right, left and center as usual. It was true that Kellin usually enjoyed these sessions. Something felt different today though, and he could not put his finger on it. It was irritating. The sound of the trunk of Jaime’s car closing brought his attention back to the present and as he turned to look at Jaime, his eyes widened in shock. Jaime was walking back to him with some kind of automatic rifle in his hands. This was out of Kellin’s expertise. If he could even claim to have expertise. Jaime looked comfortable and was grinning widely.

“Kellin, meet my new favourite friend,” he said, coming to a halt next to Kellin.

“What is that?” Kellin asked when Jaime handed him the weapon. “And I hope to God it’s not loaded.”

“It’s not,” Jaime said. “It’s an AR-15. It’s a semi-automatic rifle.”

“Fires one round every time you pull the trigger,” Kellin said and Jaime gave a confirming nod.

“This one, we can’t fire around here. The neighbors will actually call the police on us,” Jaime told him.

“I can understand that,” Kellin nodded.

“Hopefully and probably you won’t ever get to use one of these, or any sort of heavier firearm. But I thought why the hell not get a feel for it, so if bad luck strikes, then you’ve at least held a rifle before. That could help.”

Jaime stepped closer and changed Kellin’s grip on the weapon, before moving around to help improve his posture and aim. The weapon was heavy and Kellin felt rather uncomfortable holding it. It felt clumsy in comparison to the handgun he had just fired and learned to control. He looked at the target.

“Naturally, the kick is going to be worse when you fire this darling. That would be the biggest difference and it could probably cause you to miss the first shots, even if you are good at aiming. I’m fairly confident…”

“I hope you’re not going to fire that thing here.”

Kellin lowered the gun and turned around at the exact same time as Jaime. Vic was walking up to them, grinning widely. The meeting must have gone well, Kellin thought, because he had his hands in his pockets and there was no sign of tension in his body language. Jaime gasped in fake-horror.

“That thing? Is that all you have to say about the fantastically effective, semi-automatic rifles that are going to save our economy and fuel our relationship with AA?”

“Sure, Jaime, go ahead to scream our plans as loud as you want. Who knows who might be listening?”

Jaime shrugged, completely unbothered. “We weren’t going to fire it. It’s not loaded.”

“It shouldn’t be here though,” Vic pointed out as he reached them. He looked appreciatively at Kellin and Jaime groaned.

“Don’t tell me handling heavy weaponry is a turn on for you,” he half-joked, with a fearing expression. Vic opened his mouth to answer, but Jaime beat him to it. “Hold on, don’t actually say anything, I don’t want to know.”

Kellin handed over the gun to Jaime again and turned to Vic. Vic wrapped his arm around Kellin’s waist and leaned in for a kiss. Kellin couldn’t hold back a smile.

“I’m guessing everything went fine?” he asked, leaning a bit on Vic.

Vic shrugged and smiled. “Well, yes, or no. I don’t know. If we haven’t heard from them in an hour we should probably go back to see if there’s any carnage that needs cleaning.”

“Would they dare get blood on your floors?” Kellin joked, watching as Jaime, now empty handed, closed the trunk of his car again.

“Good point.” Vic quickly leaned in and pressed a small kiss on Kellin’s nose.

“Kellin, are you gonna stop smile too brightly at Vic’s cuteness or need I get my sunglasses?” Jaime mocked. Kellin was saved by the sound of his ringtone going off. He detached himself from Vic and fished his phone from his pocket. ‘JUSTIN’ the screen supplied helpfully.

“I gotta take this,” Kellin told Jaime and Vic and walked away for a bit of privacy. As soon as he was at a comfortable distance, he answered with a smile. “What’s up, Justin?”

Kellin was answered by silence. “Justin?” Still silence. Kellin checked the phone to see if the call was still going and it most definitely was. A feeling of unease crept down Kellin’s back. Something rustled at the other end.

“Justin? Seriously dude, are you there?” No answer, the rustling stopped again. Kellin looked over his shoulder at Vic and Jaime, none of which had reacted to the urgency in Kellin’s rising tone. They were laughing at something in their own conversation.

“Justin. You are scaring me. Are you okay?”

A drawn out sound, somewhere between a groan and a snore answered Kellin’s fear. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and chuckled to himself.

“Did you seriously manage to call me in your sleep?” He did realize that if Justin was asleep it was useless to point it out, because he couldn’t hear a thing – that was the point. Kellin removed the phone from his ear to check the time, and it was certainly early enough for Justin to still be sleeping. Kellin terminated the call, shaking his head to himself. He dialed Justin’s number and waited to get forwarded to voicemail.

“It’s Justin, I answer right now, I’ve probably got something better to do. Leave a message!”

“Justin, you idiot, you called me in your sleep. Please call me when you wake up, I just want to know you’re okay. Miss you.”

Kellin pocketed his phone and walked back to Vic and Jaime. He stopped behind Vic, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Everything okay?” Vic asked.

“Yeah, no problem,” Kellin answered shortly.

“Then let’s get going. Alex wanted us at the bar as soon as possible,” Vic said. Jaime hummed in agreement and went to his car.  

 

-

 

Alex was a mess. Vic, Kellin and Jaime were unsurprisingly the first ones from Pierce the Veil to arrive at the bar. When they first stepped through the door, Vic had paused slightly at the threshold to evaluate the situation. He couldn’t see Alex, but he heard his voice loud and clear. Jack was sitting on one of the tables, his head buried in his hands. Vic walked in, quickly followed by Jaime. Vic was just about to ask where Kellin was when Jack looked up at the sound of the door closing behind them. He visibly lit up.

“Thank the lord! Back-up has arrived!” he yelled and jumped off the table. He leaped toward Vic and embraced him. Vic hesitantly patted his back – him and Jack had not been on good terms last time they met. Over Jack’s shoulder, Vic saw Alex’s head pop up from behind the bar. Suddenly, Jack stepped back, glaring at Vic.

“I wouldn’t hug you normally, I still hate you, but if I have to listen to Alex for ten more minutes I might just walk out on my relationship, partnership and existence,” said Jack seriously.

Vic fought a smile. “Oh Jack, I thought we had put all of that behind us?”

“Behind us? I thought you were going to have me killed, doucheface!”

Alex, now fully visible, walked around the bar to greet them.

“Thought, was the keyword there,” Vic argued and gave Jaime a meaningful glance. “We didn’t have you killed. We didn’t even consider it.”

“What do you mean we?” Jaime objected, crossing his arms over his chest. “I was asleep. There’s no ‘we’ here.”

Vic whirled around in mock-fury, stabbing a finger at Jaime’s chest. “I’m your president, Preciado and either you back me up or you shut up.”

“Yes, sir,” Jaime grinned, saluting Vic, who burst into laughter. The door opened behind them and Kellin entered, looking a bit weary. Vic forgot about the existence of Jack Barakat, only focusing on Kellin.

“You okay?” he said with concern, taking Kellin’s hands in his own.

“Yeah, it’s nothing,” Kellin answered, smiling, but not convincingly enough. Vic scowled. Something was off.

“I can see something is bothering you,” he stated. Kellin sighed and wrapped his arms around him. He put his head on Vic’s shoulder and whispered, quiet enough for no one else to hear him;

“Not here. Everyone is looking at us.”

Vic looked up and realized everyone was indeed looking at them. Tactful, incredibly tactful, Vic scolded himself. In an attempt to save the situation, he gently kissed Kellin’s cheek. When Kellin let go of him, Vic wrapped his arm around Kellin’s waist, trying to ignore the amused looks the others gave him. Jaime cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence.

“What’s going on and what kind of help do you need?” Jaime asked Alex, who startled at the sudden attention.

“We’re behind schedule. We need to call and see where the heck our delivery of alcohol is, we need to properly set the stage in time for the band’s soundcheck, I have to organize the bar, this place needs to be cleaned…” Alex rambled, pulling a hand through his hair in despair. Vic looked around the bar and raised an eyebrow.

“Alex… You do realize it’s pretty clean here right?”

“That’s what I’ve been telling him!” Jack sighed. Alex sent him a glare.

“I want it cleaned,” he said with finality. Jack shook his head and Alex looked like he was ready to get into an argument.

“Okay, okay,” Jaime broke in, before Alex could say anything. “Jack, have you eaten today?”

Jack shook his head again. “Neither have Alex.”

“Why don’t you go buy us all some food then?” Jaime purposed. “Alex, you keep organizing the bar. Vic, check if we can solve the alcohol problem. Kellin, help me set the stage and then we all help out with the cleaning?”

A choir of humming answered Jaime’s division of work and Jaime looked pleased with himself. As soon as Jack had stopped grumbling and disappeared out the door and Jaime and Kellin had gone to the stage, Vic joined Alex at the bar where he was stacking glasses. He didn’t acknowledge Vic’s presence until Vic spoke.

“Why are you upset?” he asked. “You and Jack almost never fight.”

Alex’s hands shook slightly. “I don’t know,” he said,” it’s just been a long time since we had a gig. Things have been going well lately and I just don’t want to fuck it up.”

“So you’re nervous?”

Alex put down a glass on the bar with a violent bang, making Vic jump with surprise.

“So what if I am?” Alex snapped. “Do you never get nervous?”

“Of course I do,” Vic answered, trying to remain calm. “Why are you lashing out?”

“Jack just doesn’t get it!” Alex cried out, earning a glance from Kellin and Jaime. “He’s so carefree. It’s not a problem normally, but I just wish he could take our business seriously. I can’t take on all of this responsibility on my own.  Or, well, I can and probably will, but I just don’t want to fail, you know?”

“I know,” Vic said, patting Alex’s back. “Have you tried actually telling Jack this, instead of snapping at him?”

Alex said nothing, but went back to stacking glasses. Vic huffed. “That’s a no. Talk to him, Alex. He respects you and he loves you. You’ll figure it out.”

For the first time, Alex looked up at Vic and Vic was relieved to see the anger disappearing from his handsome features.

“You think?”

“I know it,” Vic smiled. He did, actually. Jack wasn’t stupid and he did take things seriously. Alex knew that, deep down, but sometimes everyone needed to be reminded about the most basic things. “So what band is playing tonight?”

“It’s an up and coming band from Australia,” Alex smiled happily, finishing with the glasses. He turned to face Vic, leaning his hip against the bar. “They’re called 5 seconds of summer.”

“Haven’t heard of them,” Vic said, then scrunched his nose. “What a band name though?”

“I know, not the best name, but the music is really good.” Alex walked around Vic, disappearing to the back of the bar. “Go check where my alcohol is Fuentes, or there will be consequences!”

“Already dialing,” Vic lied and shook his head, positively endeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous as fuck but this circus is back on the road people. Hold on tight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic has been taught that coincidences does not exist. He also knows not to let serious worry ruin a good party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slower than Curse in Reverse, but the chapters just keep getting longer than I think when i start writing them and yeah. I hope you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> (also i guess we have a cameo appearance here, and he will keep coming back, if you spot who it is you get extra points)

Kellin was having a good time setting the stage with Jaime. He wasn’t much help. Their strategy mainly consisted of Jaime giving Kellin a number of cords then pointing at where they were going – Kellin plugged them in while Jaime ran around doing other stuff that seemed more or less complicated. Kellin had almost managed to make himself believe Vic had let go of the little incident before, when Vic approached them.

“I talked to the delivery guys,” he said casually, as if he did not have any ulterior motives. Kellin knew better. “Or actually, it was a woman. Anyway. They were delayed, but she called the driver to make sure he was going to get here today and he said he would, so we should be in the clear. Jaime, maybe you could go and tell Alex?”

Jaime looked at Vic, then at Kellin and nodded before disappearing. Kellin plugged in one of the cords he was holding, deciding it was up to Vic to start talking. Vic wasn’t hesitant – as usual.

“What’s bothering you?” He sat down on the stage next to Kellin, dangling his feet off the edge.

“Nothing much,” Kellin said and tried to smile reassuringly. “I’m sure it’s nothing and I don’t want to freak anyone out unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

Just as Kellin had anticipated, Vic wasn’t going to give in that easily. “What happened?”

Kellin paused, looking down at the cords in his hands. He was probably overreacting. It wasn’t as if Justin hadn’t accidentally called him before, when he was asleep, or simply managing to buttcall him – it had happened more than once. He hadn’t called back yet though and he was, according to Kellin’s educated guess, awake by now. When they arrived at Alex’s bar, he had gotten another call, from an unknown number. When he answered, there was no one at the other end. He had hung up at quickly as he could, but it still left him worried. What if..?

Vic reached out and gently touched his arm. “Hey… You know you’re never silly for worrying, right? I’ll never think you’re overreacting or being ridiculous.”

Of course he knew, really, he did, but it was still difficult.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but maybe I can help with the worrying? Maybe we can do something to make you feel safer? And if anything is really up and there’s danger ahead, then I need to know as early as possible.”

Kellin smiled at how careful Vic sounded, like he was walking on glass. He knew Vic was used to pressuring people into telling him things and he went to great lengths to never apply that behavior on Kellin. He offered help, but always made sure Kellin knew that not telling him was a valid option. The only occasion where he would feel comfortable pressuring him was if the matter concerned danger that could affect the gang as a whole, and that situation had not occurred yet.

“Justin called me earlier, when we were back at HQ,” Kellin began. “When I answered he didn’t say anything, but it sounded like he was snoring, or groaning, but you know, most likely snoring, since we don’t have that kind of relationship.” Kellin noticed Vic smiling at that. “So I hung up and called him back to get to his voicemail and I asked him to call me when he woke up, just to put my nerves at ease. He knows how I can be.”

Kellin hesitated, suddenly hit by how much he missed Justin. It had been way too long since he saw him smile, or heard him laugh. Vic took Kellin’s hand and Kellin stroke the back of Vic’s with his thumb.

“Then when we arrived here, I got another call, from an unknown number and when I answered, there was no one there. It was silent, so I hung up. I know it’s probably nothing, but it still made me worry.”

Kellin looked up at Vic and noticed how seriously he took this situation. Uncertainty was glowing in his eyes, but a second later, he smiled. “Like you say, it’s probably nothing, but we’ll keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, okay?”

“Yeah,” Kellin said and brought Vic’s hand up to his mouth to give it a light kiss. “I better get back to work. Send Jaime back here cause I have no idea where these cords are going.”

Vic laughed and jumped off the stage. Kellin hoped he hadn’t made him worry in vain.

 

-

 

Vic was aware of Kellin’s eyes on him as he walked out of the room, trying to locate Jaime and Alex. He found them in the office. Alex sat in a chair behind the desk, with his feet on the desk and he was talking on the phone. Jaime was leaning against a file cabinet, looking mildly entertained.

“He’s talking to the delivery company,” Jaime said. “He wanted to know what time they’d get here.”

Vic barely registered what he said. “Jaime, do we have anyone we can trust who could look up a few phone calls for us?” 

Jaime frowned. “Why?”

“Kellin’s gotten two weird calls today. He claims it’s nothing and he’s probably right, but if something is coming our way, I want to know about it in time to stop it.”

“Are you thinking that the ‘something’ might be his father?”

Vic shrugged. “I don’t know, but it’s been too quiet. I wouldn’t be surprised. Can you talk to someone?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jaime said. “I think Ewan is pretty good at that. Do you want him to call you or should I deal with it?”

“Have him call me,” Vic said. “I wanna keep an eye on this myself. Ewan… That’s the Scottish guy, right? Red-head?”

Jaime made an affirmative sound.

“Thanks, honey. Seriously, you’ve been a doll, thank you so much,” Alex said into the phone before hanging up and throwing it on the desk. “Well. We’ll have our alcohol here in half an hour.”

“Awesome,” Vic grinned. “When will the band get here?”

Alex checked the watch on his arm. “In about an hour. I hope they can find their way.” He shot Vic a pointed look. “You have the there’s-trouble-look on your face. If you fuck up tonight, I might kill you.”

“No trouble,” Vic promised, holding his hands up in surrender. “But would it be okay if I put some of my guys by the doors tonight?”

Alex frowned deeply and Vic started regretting purposing it instead of just doing it. Damn.

“Victor Fuentes, what is going on?”

“Nothing, literally just a security measure, so make sure that it stays that way. It has nothing to do with other gangs or something, we have no enemies at the moment,” Vic tried to reassure him. Alex’s expression shifted from irritation to suspicion, but he relented. “Okay, but you better be sure.”

“I’m sure,” Vic lied and smiled. He wasn’t sure. If there was something life had taught him, it was that there are no coincidences. That Justin ever called back was just as disturbing as the fact that a second call was made only forty minutes after the first one. This raised a lot of questions? Did Justin really make the first call? If not, suppose Kellin’s father did. Then what had happened to Justin? Was he alright? Could Kellin’s father track Kellin’s phone? All of these questions could seem excessive at this point in time, but Vic knew that if it turned out that Kellin’s father was onto them, then they had to be prepared. Prepared for anything. Vic knew that you did not go up against a cop like that without preparations and a lot of friends and favors ready to be called in. He tried to suppress the worry that was bubbling in him, but it was difficult.

“Jaime, call Alejo and Ewan here, they are on door-duty tonight. Make sure Mike and Tony are still alive, update them and make sure they show up here tonight” Vic decided. Before Jaime could answer, his stomach made a sound that could be described as nothing less than a dying whale noise. Vic looked from Jaime to Alex. “Where did your boyfriend go with the food?”

 

-

 

5 Seconds of Summer was a lot younger than Kellin had expected, but also a lot more fun. They made a shy first impression – their singer walked in when Jack had finally come back with food for everyone. He had very bashfully asked if this was the right venue and if they could come in. After getting an affirmative, he had walked out again and one after the other had the band members filed in. They hadn’t said much, just introduced themselves to everyone present. Vic had eyed a guy with purple hair suspiciously, but seemed to have connected a bit with the drummer. Kellin himself, liked all of them. While Alex, Vic and Jaime had run around in preparations for the gig and the L.A. trip which was to go down tomorrow, Jack and Kellin had been left to watch the soundcheck. The band sounded good and the guitarist, the purple haired guy, was amazingly entertaining.

 

If Kellin considered the soundcheck amazing, it had nothing on their live show. There were people everywhere and if it weren’t for Vic’s arms around his waist, he would probably have lost him a long time ago. Tony and Mike had arrived in different cars and Kellin had desperately wanted to speak with Tony about what had happened after the meeting. Now, between guitar solos, catchy choruses and dancing this close to Vic, he had forgotten all about it. After the gig, some of the people left, making the bar a bit more bearable. Vic and Kellin found their way over to Alex, who was serving drinks and blinding smiles.

“How’s it going?” Alex almost shouted as they sat down, without looking at them. At the same time, he handed drinks to a couple standing next to where they were sitting.

“Very well!” Vic said, letting go of Kellin’s hand in favor of accepting a glass from Alex. “It’s hot as hell in here. How are things going for you?”

“Better than I could have imagined,” Alex replied, putting bottle of beer in front of Kellin. “No whiskey, right?”

“You know me by now,” Kellin nodded and took a sip. Jack hurried by, carrying empty glasses in his hands. His eyes were shining when he looked at Alex.

“Feeling better, babe?” he asked. Alex was quick enough to sling an arm around Jack’s waist and pull him in for a kiss. Jack seemed surprised at first, but as it seemed Alex’s tongue found its way into his mouth, he almost dropped the glasses he held. Kellin was torn between being slightly disgusted and very impressed by their public show. Fortunately Jack broke the kiss, grinning widely.

“I’m feeling better,” Alex answered him and then without further due turned back to his work. Jack disappeared.

“Seems you two are better off now than earlier,” Kellin pointed out. Alex smiled at him, before something behind Kellin’s shoulder caught his eye.

“Yo Michael!” he shouted. Kellin turned around to see the guitarist of the band heading towards them.

“Hi guys!” he said. His hair was a bit damp from the shower he probably just had. He had other clothes on too – skinny, ripped jeans and a Mötley Crüe t-shirt, with the arms cut off. He sat down next to Kellin and smiled bashfully at him.

“Enjoyed the show?”

“I really did!” Kellin said with honesty. “I especially like She’s kinda hot and that other one… Ah shit. Something ‘now that I’m broken and now that you know it’?”

Michael’s whole face lit up and he leaned a bit closer. “Yes! Jet Black Heart! It’s my favourite song among the ones we’ve written so far, actually.”

“You guys did well. I hope you wanna come back,” Alex butted in. “You want a drink?”

“Yes, give me anything, just something strong,” Michael said, then looked at Kellin. “You want anything?”

Kellin was a bit taken aback by the question and only managed to grab his beer bottle and raise it in a toast. Michael just smiled and took a big sip of whatever Alex put down in front of him.

“If he wanted another drink, I would have paid for it,” Vic suddenly cut in, leaning forward from where he was sitting at Kellin’s other side. He draped a possessive arm around Kellin’s shoulders, looking at Michael with defiance. Kellin blushed at the over-protectiveness. They had talked about this.

“Oh shit, sorry,” Michael excused himself, sinking into his chair. Vic smiled in that particular way that made Kellin realize why people feared him when they passed him on the streets. The smile had the same effect on Michael, who seemed to shrink a bit and helplessly looked up at Alex.

“If there is any way for you to make this drink stronger, please do,” he said, pointing at his glass. Alex laughed, but reached out for a bottle and downed some of it into the glass. Michael took another sip and grimaced.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” he nodded.

“You’ll have to excuse Vic,” Kellin said, sending a glare in Vic’s direction. “Sometimes he overreacts.”

Michael just looked between them, until Vic cracked up in a more genuine smile.

“It’s okay man, I’m just playing around,” he tried to assure.

“Yeah…” Michael did not look convinced, so Kellin took matters into his own hands.

“Really it’s fine. You wanna dance?”

Michael almost choked on his drink. He stared at Vic with something very close to fear in his eyes.

“I… I don’t dance,” he coughed out. Alex tried his best not to burst out laughing, going down the bar to take some orders. Vic looked satisfied.

“Okay, let me know if that changes after a couple of those.” Kellin pointed at the drink and Michael nodded. Vic shuffled closer to Kellin and Kellin leaned back against his chest.

“We’ve talked about this,” he whispered silently enough for only Vic to hear. “Don’t do that.”

“He’s scared of me,” Vic said, grinning way too happily.

Kellin slapped Vic in the chest, trying to hide a smile. “Don’t look so damn happy about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I hope no one minds 5sos. They will only be present for this gig/party thing, then they won't come back, so don't worry. (queue don't you worry child by swedish house mafia) (it even fits cause i'm swedish woo)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Tony sort their shit out, and Jaime is happy for them, he really is, but he didn't want to get to know it like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm losing my quality and that irritates me so much i can barely write. Also, i got distracted writing The Outsiders fic. It's up now if anyone wanna read it. 
> 
> Anyhow: Enjoy.

Mike wasn’t sure what to say. Tony had been stealing glances at him all night from where he sat by the bar. Mike looked into his glass of whiskey to try to find some answers – answers he could give Tony. He sighed and glanced at Tony, noting his tense shoulders and determinedly clenched jaw. Mike did not understand him. He did sometimes, concerning some things. They were so different. Tony was challenging and comforting at the same time. He never really knew what Tony was thinking, this time more than ever, but always had faith in him. Tony was usually right about, well, everything. This was the first time Mike really had doubt. What did Tony want out of it? Why ask now? Mike had a couple of questions of his own, but they were drowning in the glass he was holding. He had to make this right. Fighting with Tony was so… tiring. The silence between them wore Mike down to the bone, the weight of things left unsaid weighed heavily on his shoulders. Jack Daniels was helping him lifting the load high enough so he could straighten his back as he finished his whiskey in one gulp and marched over to Tony with confident steps. Tony spotted him in the corner of his eye, Mike could see it in the way his hand hurried to his glass and in the amount of eagerness with which he took a sip of its content. Mike slid down in the seat next to Tony’s and waited for a reaction. Tony looked at him warily, but said nothing.

“This is ridiculous.” In a sober hindsight, Mike might have admitted that it was a very bad opening line, but in his drunken state, it seemed only right to express his dislike of the situation. Tony’s eyes widened, then he narrowed them to warningly peering at Mike.

“This situation is ridiculous,” Mike said. “You are being ridiculous.”

Tony huffed and before Mike had a chance to react, he had dropped a few dollars on the bar for the bartender and slipped off his seat, turning around to disappear into the crowd. Mike tore his eyes off him and looked down into his glass. The glass was empty. Laid bare. Fuck. Mike jumped up and let the crowd swallow him as well.

 

He spotted him in the queue to the wardrobe. Tony jumped when Mike grabbed his arm and pulled him from the queue, but didn’t protest. They stood in a corner, looking at each other in silence.

“I want to go home,” said Tony, his shoulders and his gaze dropping at the same time. He looked as tired as Mike felt. The whiskey on Mike’s breath made his words confident, but left his knees shaking a little.

“Stay. I shouldn’t have said that. It sounded wrong. I mean that we are ridiculous when we do this thing where we talk to each other but we don’t say anything. We tip-toe around each other. We have always been able to talk to each other, even if not always through words, so why haven’t we been able to talk about this?” Mike tried to find something to do with his hands. Tony watched him and left no clue as to what was going through his mind.

“You tell me. Why won’t you talk to me about it all?”

It was a fair question. “Because I have no answers to give you. Why I saved you? It felt right. It was the right thing to do. I’ve done a lot of bad, but saving you was a good call. I don’t know what more you want from me because there is no more than that!” Mike was breathing quickly, hurrying to let out the words that had scratched the back of his throat for days. Tony gave him a long look, but said nothing.

“What do you want from me?” Mike asked again, wanting an answer.

Tony shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“I miss you. I hate it when we’re fighting, it… I just can’t… I hate it, okay? I need you. I need us to be okay. I’m sorry.” The words were shaky and unplanned. They rolled off Mike’s tongue with ease, but left him vulnerable and scared. Those were feelings he despised, feelings that made him despise himself.

“I’m sorry too,” Tony said quietly. Mike nodded, thankful the whiskey clouded his judgement and that the public space prevented any breakdowns.

“Are you still leaving?”

“I don’t know…”

“Come dance with me,” Mike said and took Tony’s hand. Tony’s fingers were cold and thin and Mike squeezed his hand a little harder. Tony shook his head furiously.

“I don’t dance,” he stated, looking curiously at Mike.

“That’s only a reasonable response when you’re sober,” Mike pointed out and tilted his head. “Come on, Tony. Dance with me.” Tony relented.

“More alcohol,” he said and Mike pulled him in the direction of the bar. There they found Vic and Alex with an impressive number of empty shot glasses in front of them. Just as they reached them, Vic got handed another two shots from the bartender.

“Mind me, brother, but I need those,” Mike said, reached his hands out. Vic handed them over without question and waved at the bartender to give him another two. Mike passed the glasses to Tony and watched his friend down one after the other. Tony handed them back to Mike with disgust written all over his face.

“Jäger,” he concluded and his expression changed to a determined one. “Another!”

“Coming right up,” Mike said and turned to shout in Vic’s ear. “Give me two more, we’re going dancing.”

Vic passed another two glasses and a peculiar look to Mike. Beside him Alex was watching with amusement as Tony and Mike cheered before turning the glasses over and smashing them down on the bar. Mike grabbed Tony’s hand again and for a second reflected upon how natural it felt. Tony’s hand in his. Once they reached the dancing crowd, Mike pulled Tony closer. He figured what Tony really wanted was to talk a bit more to set things straight, but dancing was better. Dancing always trumped talking. Especially in a drunken state of mind. Tony seemed to freeze when the crowd made room around them and it was clear he had no idea what he was doing. Mike let go of one of Tony’s hands, getting his attention, then raised his arm to spin Tony closer to him. Tony followed Mike’s movement and ended up with his back against Mike’s chest, bumping into it a bit harshly because of spinning too fast, but Mike didn’t mind the fact that there was room for improvement. Tony relaxed a little.

“Dance like nobody’s watching, right?” he laughed, but Mike could hear the stress layered in.

“No one is watching. Just dance,” Mike said and watched Tony look around them. Everyone was too busy with their own partners, moves and insecurities to have time to look at Mike and Tony. Mike easily started moving his body lightly to the rhythm of the music, helping to ease Tony into it. Once they had found the rhythm, Mike let go of Tony’s left hand again and let him spin away. He put Tony’s other hand on his shoulder and placed one of his own hands on Tony’s hips. The shots must have kicked in, Mike thought, because he could feel Tony relax under his touch. They moved together, keeping it easy, mostly Mike led the way and Tony followed. The music was loud enough to make Mike feel it rumbling in his chest, but not to make his ears ring. It wasn’t long before their breathing was equally short and ragged. Mike tugged Tony closer, so he could feel Tony’s breath on his neck. They picked the up the pace of their movements and Tony slung his arm around Mike’s neck, leaving them to dance almost chest to chest. The air around them was heavy and was getting difficult to breathe. It smelt like cigarette smoke, sweat and desperation, but Mike was not bothered. He couldn’t think about anything else than Tony’s body under his hands, so close to him, and the heat that seemed to radiate between them. Mike tried to take Tony’s inexperience into account the whole time, but it was difficult not to get distracted by the other’s movements and how good he looked like this. The bassline that was making the atmosphere vibrate was not helping the tension building between them. Mike let his hands slide under Tony’s tank top to explore his inked skin. Tony stopped moving as Mike’s hands gently traveled across his body. Mike leaned in and closed his eyes, catching Tony’s breath, pressing their lips together. He half-expected Tony to pull away in disgust, but Tony nestled his fingers in Mike’s hair, kissing him back like he had been starving for it. Surprised but encouraged, Mike swept his tongue lightly over Tony’s lower lip – the action more a question than a statement. Tony responded with sliding his tongue into Mike’s mouth and Mike would have to label himself a liar if he claimed that wasn’t exactly what he had been hoping for. The kiss was rushed and sloppy, bordering on angry. Mike’s hands wandered along Tony’s body, under his shirt and Tony wrapped his around Mike, keeping them pressed together. Mike caught Tony’s lower lip between his teeth and gently tugged, earning a quiet moan from Tony. It might have been the best thing Mike had ever heard. Without thinking, he leaned forward and Tony staggered backwards in an attempt to keep his balance. Their lips parted for long enough for time to share a look and a smile. Mike hadn’t seen Tony like this before and he never wanted to see him any other way from this point on. His hair was unruly and he was sweaty, his lips a bit swollen and perfectly kissable. His eyes were shining and Mike just had to kiss him again. It wasn’t as rushed this time, more feverish and Mike started to feel like he understood Tony’s reaction. Maybe they both had starved for this for quite a while. It didn’t take long before Mike was breathless again. He stepped back and took Tony’s hand, leading him in the direction of the bathrooms.

 

-

 

Jaime was tired. The music was loud and not at all his genre, Vic was drunk off his ass and he had lost sight of Mike and Tony a long time ago. They had been asshats all night, glancing at each other across the room like star-crossed lovers and Jaime hoped they’d sort their shit out. Soon. Kellin had disappeared as well, Jaime thought he saw him going outside with the bassist of the band that had been playing. The room he was standing in was dimly lit and the air was heavy with smoke. Vic was sitting by the bar with Alex, laughing about something. Jack was standing behind the bar, looking at Alex like he put the stars in the sky. Insanely cute, but not really what Jaime wanted to see right now. He trudged across the room, making a deal with himself. First a visit to the men’s room, then gather up the guys and get them home safely. Tony, Mike and Vic was leaving early and if they hoped to get any sleep at all, someone would have to cut this party short. How to get everyone home was the big question. Since Kellin and Vic was leaving, he figured he could get Ewan and Alejo to drive some of them home, depending on what kind of vehicle had brought them to the bar in the first place. The rest rooms were almost empty. An unknown guy was washing his hands and the middle of the three stalls was locked. Jaime jumped into one of the others. When he had locked the door and sat down he noticed that the next stall was occupied by not one, but two people. Oh jesus. Someone was on their knees on the bathroom floor, standing turned to someone who, judging from their feet, had their back against the stall door. He tried not to think about what was happening next door, but the moans kept getting louder and somehow, Jaime thought he knew that voice. The sneakers really looked like Tony’s and if that was the case, Jaime decided to pick him up last. He was not going to cut _that_ kind of party short. The bathroom was uncomfortably silent, the music outside dulled.

“Mike, oh my god.”

Jaime froze, because yes, that was indeed Tony’s voice, there was no mistake. He glanced at the feet/legs visible in the other stall and confirmed his suspicions. That was probably Mike on his knees. Oh Lord. No. God No. When Jaime wanted them to sort their shit out, this was not what he had in mind. He quickly got out of the stall, washing his hands faster than he ever had before and ran out of the bathroom. Oh goodness, what had he ever done to world to deserve to hear that? The night could not get worse. Jaime sighed yet again. Well, at least they sorted their shit out.

 

-

 

Mike watched as Tony tried to steady himself against the wall of the bathroom stall. This was not how he thought this night would end. But hey, who was he to complain? Mike got up from the floor, brushing off his jeans and straightening out his shirt.

“That was a long time coming,” Tony said, a bit out of breath.

Mike squinted at him and moved to open the door of the stall. “Was… Was that a pun?”

“What? Oh. No. I just… How long have you been wanting to do that?”

Mike shrugged in what he thought would be perceived as a careless manner. “A while, probably.”  
“Do you regret it?” There was a vulnerable tone in his voice that Mike had never heard before. He stopped and turned, looking at Tony.  
“No,” he said slowly. “I don’t regret it…”  
“But..?” Tony tried. Mike missed a beat.  
“Nothing,” he said, smiling. “I really don’t regret it.”  
Tony smiled and leaned his head on Mike’s shoulder. Mike stroke Tony’s hair, trying hard to shut out the voice in the back telling him that this was an awful, awful idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has to think and decides some time away from Tony will do the trick. Kellin, hungover and hungry, encounters the wreck that is Tony. Ben Bruce has a surprise for Vic and unfortunately Vic really, really fucking hate surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK HOW QUICK THIS WAS.   
> Enter: Denis Shaforostov.   
> SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN SOON.

Jaime had rounded everyone up as soon as Mike and Tony got out of the bathroom stall, and it was good timing too. Vic looked ready to kick the lights out of the band’s purple haired guitarist for leaning too close to Kellin. Mike and Tony agreed not to tell the others just yet, and therefore went back to their own rooms for the night. Mike hadn’t been able to sleep at all. He tossed and turned, feeling sobriety sneaking up on him. A headache was on its way, like thunder rumbling in the distance. The bed felt cold and too big to sleep in on his own. His mind unhelpfully supplied him with memories from earlier. Tony’s lips on his, his own hands sliding up under Tony’s shirt… It wasn’t a sudden thing – the attraction between them. It had grown, slowly, into the sort of static electricity that had shocked them both earlier. Mike had put up a strong façade, or at least so he thought. He had decided to wait it out, not let it get any free rein to distract him from what was his main task – looking out for his brother. A relationship was a dangerous thing to devote yourself to, and that was true for both himself and Tony. Their first priority would have to be Vic’s safety, in all situations, no matter how gruesome death would be for the other. That sense of priority had always been clear to Mike. It came natural to throw himself in the line of fire for Vic. His brother had always been reckless and when he was young he wasn’t especially good at cleaning up his messes, meaning Mike had been forced to take care of them. Upon entering a relationship with Tony the balance would be disrupted. Tony would become as important to him as Vic. Mike Fuentes did not half-ass things, thank you very much, and if he was in a relationship, he went all in. If he was out of a relationship – there was simply nothing there. He didn’t know how he had ended up with one foot in each camp in Tony’s case, but here he was. There was not much point in dwelling about how he got there, the question was rather, what was he going to do about it? In the light of the night’s events, it was questionable how much he had let slip. Did the others know? A more pressing matter was the impending roadtrip to Los Angeles. Being stuck in a car with Tony and Vic for hours wasn’t very tempting at the moment. Mike hesitated for a second before getting out of bed and quietly trudging over to Jaime’s room. He knocked gently on the door. Jaime was a light sleeper, he’d hear it.

“Come in,” someone called from the room and Mike slid into the darkness. “What do you want?”

“I need a favor, Jaime,” Mike said. His voice was still a bit rough from sleep.

“Mike?” Something fumbled in the dark and then Jaime’s bedside lamp lit up the room. Mike flinched at the sudden light and sent a pointed look across the room. Jaime tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“What do you want?”

“I need you to come to Los Angeles with me and Vic,” Mike said. He leaned back against the door and hoped he didn’t look as desperate and confused as he felt.

“You’re supposed to go with Tony,” Jaime replied and propped himself up on his elbow.

“I know. Are you coming with us or not?” Mike bit back, then cursed himself. Calm and collected was the impression he wanted to get across, not angry and unstable. Jaime looked at him for a long time. Each second under Jamie’s gaze pushed Mike closer to a mental breakdown. Eventually Jaime fell back against the pillows and groaned.

“When are we moving out?”

“6:30,” Mike answered. “It’s 6:15 now.”

Jaime replied with a string of very obscene words. Mike turned to leave, but when he had his hand on the handle, Jaime spoke again.

“You know,” he said in a much gentler tone than before. “Running away from it is not going to help. It’s actually a dick move… I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Mike felt a blush painting his cheeks and closed his grip on the handle a bit tighter. Jaime was not supposed to know. Who else knew? Mike opened the door and snuck out, suddenly regretting having asked Jaime to come with him.

Ten minutes later Jaime threw his bag in the trunk of their car and Mike closed the lid with a satisfying slam. Jaime opened the door to the backseat only to find Vic lying sprawled out over all three seats, using his bag as a pillow and his jacket as a blanket.

“I’m asleep,” Vic claimed without opening his eyes. Jaime slammed the door shut and circled the car without protest. He was too tired for such childlike behavior and while Vic slept, maybe he’d be able to have a serious talk with Mike.

 

-

 

Kellin woke up at eleven, feeling not as hungover as he had predicted. He rolled over to snuggle next to Vic, but found his side of the bed empty. Kellin pried one eye open in suspicion. The pillow and the duvet on Vic’s side had been neatly folded – looking like Vic hadn’t even slept there. On the pillow lay a note in Vic’s handwriting.

 _“Didn’t wanna wake you up so early. Left 06:30 instead of 07:00,_  
because apparently Mike wants to avoid traffic. See you in three days.   
I love you.   
Vic.”

A whine of disappointment escaped Kellin’s lips before he could stop himself. Damn it. Vic, Mike and Tony would be gone for three days and he hadn’t even been able to say goodbye properly. This was going to be three long days. At least he had Jaime. Kellin figured that laying alone in bed was no use, so he very slowly got up and located a pair of sweatpants and Vic’s rainbow-colored hoodie. On his way downstairs to the kitchen, he evaluated the hangover. A bit dizzy, but no nausea. Definitely in need of a hell of a lot of water and some breakfast. After that he’d have to do a new evaluation. He had the hood up over his head and kept his eyes almost shut so he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone on his way to the kitchen. Social interaction should be illegal for at least an hour after waking up.  Kellin entered the kitchen without looking up, immediately opening the fridge and inspecting its contents. He took out the milk and got the cereal from the cupboard next to the fridge, then opened another to find something fairly clean to pour the milk into.

“Mike kissed me last night.”

Kellin jumped, almost dropping the bowl he had grabbed hold of. He whirled around and found himself looking at Tony. Tony was staring sadly at a glass of what looked like orange juice sitting in front of him. Kellin blinked.

“What?”

Tony didn’t answer, so Kellin pulled out the chair across from him and sat down.

“Why are you still here and what did you just say?” he asked, pouring milk into the bowl while waiting for Tony’s answer. He read on the cereal package, noting how much sugar it had. He held back on cereal, opting for more milk than cereal today.

“Mike kissed me last night,” Tony repeated.

“Please, explain. A nit more detail would help.” Kellin felt a slight headache creeping up on him, but this was nevertheless a quite intriguing start of the day. He took a spoonful of his breakfast while Tony started talking.

“We were sorting our problems out last night and we were drunk and we danced and he kissed me. It was the best thing that has ever happened to me. He blew me off in the bathrooms…”

Kellin grimaced, putting his spoon down to pour more cereal into his milk. Not that much detail. Suddenly, everything seemed a lot less intriguing.

“… and then we went home with you guys, he said he didn’t regret it, but when we were supposed to move out this morning, they had already gone. They went half an hour early on Mike’s request and he brought Jaime instead of me.”

“Firstly, please censor any kind of sexual actions in the future. Secondly, how do you know this?” Kellin saw no point in sugarcoating anything or trying to clean this mess up. This was not his mess and he knew nothing he said to Tony would make a difference right now. Tony didn’t answer, but slid his cellphone across the table so Kellin could read. There were several text messages from Jaime:

_Jaime, 6:21: We’re moving out early on Mike’s orders, thought you should know._

Kellin scowled as he scrolled down.

_Jaime, 6:22: For your information, I do not stand behind his actions right now._

_Jaime, 6:34: Call me if you need anything._

_Jaime, 6:41: Or if you need Mike and he doesn’t answer his phone._

Kellin locked the phone and put it down on the table, suddenly not as hungry as before. He looked up at Tony again. He looked like he was ready to start crying, though Kellin knew that was not probable as long as Kellin was with him. Kellin reached out and pat Tony’s hand.

“Have you tried calling Mike?”

Tony didn’t even blink. “Four times.”

Kellin withdrew his hand. “I’m going to kill him.”

Tony didn’t respond. Kellin sighed and swallowed the last spoonful of cereal before pointing the spoon at Tony.

“You know Mike better than I do,” he said. “Does this really mean that he regrets it or are you just going for the worst case scenario?”

Tony groaned and crossed his arms on the table, leaning his forehead against them.

“I don’t know. He could be scared.”

“Still an asshole. But a scared asshole. Don’t assume the worst yet, I’ll pull some strings, see what I can do.” Kellin pat the back of Tony’s head supportively. “Can I do something for you?”

“No.”

“Let me know if that changes.”

Kellin dumped the empty bowl in the sink before heading back to his room. He flipped down on the bed and took a deep breath before pressing one and dial on his phone.

 

-

 

“Vic, do you need anything? More water?” Jaime sounded a bit more concerned than Vic was comfortable with. He noted that Jaime shot Mike a glance in the front seat.

“Maybe a brief stop to throw up in a ditch?” Mike’s voice was without humorous tone. Vic frowned.

“Shape up, both of you,” he snapped at them. “Things are probably fine with Ben, but we all need to be on our best game just in case.”

Vic had been woken up by Jaime half an hour earlier and immediately downed a bottle of water and an aspirin to fix the moderate hangover he suffered from. Now central L.A. was passing outside the car windows and they would reach Ben’s mansion any time now. Mike was playing slayer at an unusually low volume. It had been a few years since Vic saw Ben Bruce. Back then he and Danny Worsnop had just gotten into the business together and they were climbing fast. The relationship had been good, but a bit unpredictable. Danny had a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later. Money and the twisted kind of fame they all earned got to Danny’s head and partying got a higher priority than defending their territory. Vic assumed the rumours about Ben and Danny having had a relationship were true, but guessed Ben got the bad end of the deal when Danny changed. Ben Bruce had been a puppy with a lot of both bark and bite. Vic knew the Ben he was about to meet would be different. He hoped he hadn’t lost everything along Danny, but there was no way to be sure.

 

Ben’s mansion looked exactly like Vic remembered it. White stone and black railings, golden statues. Huge, blooming garden with a pool.

“Glad to know this place hasn’t changed,” Jaime smiled. “I really fell in love with this house last time we were here.”

Vic said nothing. Mike stopped the car outside the main gates and they only had to wait for a moment before they opened. They pulled up on the driveway. Cameron and James were waiting by the foot of the staircase that led to the main entrance of the house. Ben Bruce was perched up on the top steps, smoking. When he saw the car, he grinned widely. Vic kept his eyes on Ben as he put a gun in the waistband of his jeans, in the middle of his back, and draped his t-shirt over it.

“Let’s do this,” he said and Mike killed the engine. Jaime was first out, greeting Cameron and James with nods. Ben was hurrying down the stairs as Vic exited Mike’s car, his arms wide open in joyous greeting.

“Victor! Welcome!”

He smiled brightly and Vic smiled back, happy to see the puppy-like vibe had stuck with Ben through the years and the heartbreak. He was as tall as last time – couldn’t have grown an inch – and his hair was shorter and organized. He was wearing a surely expensive as shit black shirt and ripped, light blue jeans. His taste in clothes had improved.

“Ben Bruce. Long time no see!”

They met in a short, but firm embrace and Vic could feel the tension around them ease immediately.

“I had forgot how short you are,” Ben grinned harmlessly. Vic fought the urge to stick his tongue out. This was a business meeting after all. 

“I had forgot how rude you are,” he bit back. Ben laughed.

“Did the drive go well?”

“I slept through it, so I’d like to think nothing groundbreaking happened,” Vic shrugged.

“I don’t know if you remember, but this is Cameron and James,” he pointed at them one at the time, “and as I recall, it’s… Jaime and Mike?”

Vic took the time to shake hands with them as Ben introduced himself to Mike and Jaime.

“Jaime. You called me about Noah, right?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“I wasn’t in shape,” Vic said over his shoulder.

“I heard,” Ben said, turning back to Vic. “Andy kept me updated about the situation after him and his guys were here to pick up the rat.”

“Talking about Andy, how are your relations to the Brides these days?” Vic wondered. Ben tilted his head in the direction of the house.

“Let’s bring this conversation inside. There’s someone I’d like to introduce you all to before we start talking business,” he said.

Vic caught Mike’s eye and Mike nodded shortly. This was new information. There had been no talk of new faces at the meeting, no chatter about Alexandria merging or killing off another gang. Ben didn’t have too many contacts that didn’t already know PTV either, so Vic was fairly sure it wasn’t an attempt to make them pick up new associates or trades. Jaime walked by Vic’s side as they entered the mansion, and Mike walked right behind them. Ben chit-chatted about everything underneath the sun as they walked through brightly lit hallways and up a flight of stairs. Eventually he stopped in front of a huge oak door, decorated with golden carvings. It was truly a work of art, but Vic couldn’t appreciate it as much as he’d like too. It led to what Vic assumed to be Ben’s office. To their immediate right was a group of couches around a black table.

 

In the middle of the room stood a large oak desk with two chairs in front of it and one, bigger, more throne-like chair behind it. In it sat a young man, probably younger than Ben, with his legs thrown over one armrest and his head swung back over the other. Vic raised an eyebrow at the sight. The man was talking in his phone, rapidly but gently, in a foreign but familiar language. The man was also familiar, but Vic couldn’t place him. He has short, messy black hair, pale skin and a slim body. Vic noted a nose ring. He was smiling as he talked, and had his eyes closed, as if he was visualizing something. Ben walked across the room and loudly cleared his throat. Vic stopped half-way into the room, Jaime and Mike right behind him. The young man jumped out of the chair and coughed out a goodbye into the phone before hanging up.

“Christ, guys, I didn’t hear you come in.” He hurried over to Ben and Vic watched as they mirrored each other’s body language, probably without even knowing it. Ben turned to Vic and smiled.

“You probably know I never liked leading alone, I’m more of a team-player,” he said lightly. “So I decided to keep up the tradition of co-leading the gang after Danny left. Meet my new right hand, Denis Shaforostov. Denis – Victor Fuentes, leader of Pierce the Veil.”

As expected, everyone reacted quickly. Mike pulled Vic back and Jaime was by Vic’s side in a second, Mike remaining slightly in front of him. Vic clenched his fists and took a deep breath. This was not what they had been expecting and Vic hate surprises. Mike had spent time in jail a year back and he had run into some members from the Ukrainian Mafia. They had gotten into a fight, naturally, since Mike fought literally everyone in jail, and Vic had pulled everything they had on the organization to try to get an overview of what the situation could escalate into. Denis Shaforostov was the youngest son of the boss of the Mob. They mainly had business in Ukraine and Eastern Europe, which was surprising and calming at the same time. At least they wouldn’t pick a fight with the local gangs in vain, so the beef between them and Mike would probably pass as soon as someone of the two parties were released, but it raised the question of what the heck they were doing in the States to begin with. None of the question had been answered and as expected the fight settled quickly. Or so they thought. Now, it looked like it was about to blow up in their faces. Vic fought the urge to reach for his gun, but he knew Cameron and James were standing right behind them and a gun fight with the mob was not on his to do list today. On the other hand, neither was dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Love you all <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic opens his mind to Denis Shafarostov's story, then tries to make Mike open his eyes and see exactly how stupid he is right now. One of these things are more successful than the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM WORKING FULL TIME. That is my only excuse. I have not given up, I work on this story when I can at work and when I get home, but I'm often exhausted.
> 
> Sorry if this is kind of a slow chapter. Hope you enjoy though.

Denis took a protective step in front of Ben and in a split second the look in his eyes changed from a childish curiosity to a stone cold glare.

“Woah, woah!” Ben held his hands out in a calming manner, throwing a pleading look at Vic. The silence was piercingly tense.

“Okay, let’s not do anything stupid…” Ben tried, but Vic interrupted him.

“Like merging with the Ukrainian Mafia and not telling me? Cause that’s really fucking stupid, Ben,” Vic growled, thoughts racing, running calculations of the situation. There was no chance of getting out without casualties on both sides. Mike was standing between him and Ben already having his gun in his hands, but pointing it low. Jaime had his back to them, his hand resting on his gun, facing Cameron and James, just in case. It was useless for anything else than protecting Vic, because James already had his aim point-blanc at Jaime’s chest. Vic’s hand was still hovering above his waistband, ready to get the gun if he had to. It was important not to do anything rash.

“Ben’s not with the Mafia and neither am I,” Denis snapped, sounding defensive. Vic noted how Ben gently gripped Denis’ wrist and squeezed. He stepped forward, standing next to Denis again. Vic looked up at Denis as coldly as he could.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Denis stared right back without waver.

“Let’s calm down,” Ben suggested, gesturing slowly at the couches. “Let’s sit down. We’re all friends here.”

“Are we?” Vic asked, still holding Denis’ gaze. Denis nodded shortly.

“You better have a good explanation for this, Ben,” Vic muttered, reaching out and touching Mike’s hand closed around the gun. Immediately, his brother put it away. Ben gestured to James and Cameron, who followed Mike’s initiative.

 

Ben tugged at Denis’ wrist and together they walked over to the couches, taking a comfortable seat in one of them. Mike and Vic followed cautiously, sitting down across from them. Ben cleared his throat, in a meek attempt to disarm the strained atmosphere. 

“Anyone want a drink?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

“I want a fucking explanation, Ben. You better start talking, or I’m out of here.” Vic was tired of this place already. He was confused and adrenaline was flooding his veins.

Ben faltered and glanced at Denis, who turned to him. “You wanna explain or should I?”

Denis sighed deeply, glancing at Vic. The anger had drained and he simply looked tired and uncomfortable now.

“I’m not with the Mob,” he said, shrugging. “My father’s business is not my business. Whatever bad blood you have with him and his organization, I have no part in it – I don’t choose sides.”

Vic said nothing, only raised an eyebrow in encouragement for Denis to keep talking. This was not enough to satisfy him. Mike shifted in his seat, glaring at Denis.

“I live in the United States, here…” Denis briefly looked around the room, his eyes settling on Ben for a moment. “My interests are with this crew, this organization. I don’t use my father’s resources.”

“It was rumored you were the heir of the throne.” Vic didn’t care about the sentiment for his country, he wanted this conversation to get to the point.

Denis chuckled, but didn’t sound particularly amused. “Yeah… I was. You could say I abdicated.”

There was something in the way he said it that made Vic hold back the avalanche of questions he had about just that. It was obvious he felt uncomfortable talking about it, and who was Vic to pour salt in the guy’s wounds? He didn’t know anything about this guy or his relationship to his family.

Vic nodded slowly. “Okay. So, you’ve left Ukraine behind?”

“Not entirely.” Denis smiled a little. “My family still lives there and I visit them at least once a year.”

Vic thought through all what he had just been told. It made sense. There was no way for him to know if it was true or not, but considering the fact that Ben had been a friend, even though a distant one, for a long time and seeing the way Ben absentmindedly caressed Denis’ wrist with his thumb right now, he came to a decision. He stood up and suddenly the attention of the whole room was on him. Ben swallowed. Denis’ eyes flashed with fear. Vic leaned over the table, reaching his hand out for Denis to shake.

“Let’s start over?” Vic offered and he swore to God Denis’s face turned into a replica of the sun. Eagerly and firmly, he shook Vic’s hand.

“Of course, of course,” he said. Ben pulled a hand through his hair and breathed out.

“Now I’m in dire need of a drink,” he concluded, pointing at Vic. “Don’t do that again.”

“Pass me a glass as well,” Vic answered, ignoring the warning. Mike had leaned back on the couch and Jaime backed away from where he had been standing behind them. The room was still tense, but Vic thanked his lucky star that this had taken a good turn. Once Ben had poured some whiskey for himself and Vic, Denis spoke again.

“I’m sorry, but I have to ask,” he said, looking curious. “What kind of history do you have with my father? You’re from LA? How did you even meet?”

Vic huffed, as if having taken offence. “We’re from San Diego and yes, the difference matters.”

“I did time a while ago now and I ran into a few of your father’s men. We didn’t get along,” Mike told the group with an unimpressed look on his face. Denis nodded, looking like he held back laughter. The conversation went on to the subject of the Brides and the prospects of a new collaboration between Asking and Of Mice and Men.

 

-

 

Sometime later, when the rest of the guys were invested in a game of pool, Vic carefully elbowed Ben. Ben looked down at him in bewilderment.

“Walk with me?” Vic made it sound like a suggestion, but it was a request, to put it nicely. He gestured to one of the doors that led to the huge balcony running along the whole side of the house. Ben nodded, giving his cue to Denis. They stayed silent until the balcony doors had closed behind them. Vic appreciated the sun warming his skin.

“So. Denis Shafarostov…” Vic said slowly, nudging Ben again. “What’s up with you two?”

Ben peered at him before answering. “I don’t know yet.”

“Do you trust him?” Vic paused by the railing, looking down at the pool below them. The sunshine glittering on the water looked like an invitation to jump. Ben took out a cigarette and lit it, taking drags until the air around them was heavy with cigarette smoke.

“Yeah, I do,” he said, glancing at Vic. “I really do. He left his family behind and ran from Ukraine to Los Angeles a few years ago when he abdicated, as he calls it. His dad wasn’t happy, but he came around eventually. Denis didn’t want to inherit an empire, he wanted to build something of his own… Danny wasn’t… He wasn’t committed. I know he wasn’t doing very well and he talked about disappearing for a while. He wasn’t good for this place, or for… me.”

Vic nodded, considering to put his hand on Ben’s arm, but Ben had his teeth clenched and his expression told the tale of how tired he really was – he didn’t want pity or consolation.

“With Denis, it’s the complete opposite. He’s so happy. I don’t know how he does it. He’s enthusiastic, but not naïve. It was really strange at first – to have him around. I kind of hated him.” Ben chuckled, as if remembering something. Vic was not used to his friend being this nostalgic. Ben’s scowl eased and he smiled. “It’s all good. He’s really into our business and wants to help me run this joint. He wants us to succeed.”

“Hey,” Vic said, making Ben turn to look him in the eye. “I’m really happy for you. I know it didn’t seem like it in the beginning, but it was a shock. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Ben shrugged, grinning as he threw his cigarette butt over the railing. “I wasn’t sure you’d approve.”

Vic scoffed, watching the butt landing in the pool. He was just about to snark back when his phone started ringing. The screen shone with “KELLIN”. He looked from the screen to Ben.

“Would you excuse me?”

Ben nodded. “Are we good?”

“Yeah, all good,” Vic smiled, while swiping to answer the call. “Hi Kells.”

“You’re brother fucking sucks,” Kellin deadpanned. Vic didn’t know why he was even surprised. He watched Ben disappear through the balcony doors.

“Could you repeat that?”

“Your brother sucks. In more than one sense of the word, actually, but primarily he is being an ass.”

Vic scowled, too tired because of the fading adrenaline to follow. “Do you mind elaborating? I have no idea what you’re talking about?”

“You left earlier than you were supposed to this morning, right? It’s because he’s avoiding Tony.”

Vic’s scowl deepened and he looked over his shoulder at Mike, who was bent over the pool table, taking aim. “Why would he be avoiding Tony? They were pretty close last night, they seemed to have figured it all… out.” Vic sighed, closed his eyes. “Kells. What happened with them last night?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Kellin said, sounding angry, but clearly not at Vic. “Your brother made amends with Tony, danced with him, gave him a blowjob in the bathroom and then he fucking vanished and, oh here’s the real kicker: now he won’t pick up when Tony calls.”

Vic opened his mouth, then closed it. “Jesus Christ.”

“Jesus have very little to do with it, the problem is Mike. Tony’s really upset, Vic.”

“I can imagine,” Vic said, resisting the urge to yell out obscenities and settled for a pained groan instead. “I can’t fix it, but I’ll talk to him.”

“That’s my boy!” Kellin cheered. “Do it soon. How’s LA?”

“I’m already on it,” Vic said, starting to walk toward the doors. “It’s surprising, so far.”

“I thought you don’t like surprises?” Vic could hear Kellin’s frown.

“I don’t, yet it keeps happening,” Vic said. “I have to go, babe.”

“Sure. Kick his ass for me.”

Vic hesitated. “Hey Kells…”

“Yeah?”

“Have you gotten anymore phone calls?”

The other end of the line got silent, as if Kellin’s breath hitched in his throat. Vic swallowed his worry and waited.

“Not yet,” Kellin said and Vic knew he wouldn’t lie about it.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Vic hang up and forcefully opened the door at the same time, thus still holding his phone when he entered Ben’s office. He earned the attention of the room without saying a word. His eyes found Mike’s immediately and he saw realization dawn on his brother. He pointed his phone at his brother.

“Mike. Outside with me. _Now_.”

Mike put his cue down and the rest of the group sniggered, more or less discreetly.

“Who will inherit your fortunes, Mike?” Ben called after him. “Tell me now, this might be your last chance.”

Jaime rested his cue against the wall where he stood and followed Mike. Vic held the door open as his brother passed, but held his hand out before Jaime.

“I asked to talk to my brother,” he said, giving Jaime a glare.

“And you will. But we don’t need more fighting today, do we?” Jaime crossed his arms and raised his chin a little, like he always did when he was right and both himself and Vic knew it. Vic walked out on the balcony and heard Jaime following close by. Mike was leaning on the railing, looking at the view.

“They’re all watching us,” he said, meaning the people still inside.

“I know,” Vic replied, taking a deep breath. “Why are you avoiding Tony?”

Mike snapped around and faced him. His eyes were glimmering, but couldn’t decipher what it all meant.

“Did he call you?!” Mike demanded, clenching his fists.

“Of course not!” Vic said. “Kellin did.”

“Traitor,” Mike muttered, looking at Vic with defiance. “What are you going to do about it? This doesn’t concern you.”

“Tony’s really upset…”

“What’s happening here is none of your business, Vic. None,” Mike hissed out the words, all of them drenched in menace. Vic pushed his brother back so his back hit the railing. Jaime stayed back.

“Everything in your life is my business if I decide. You knew that the day you signed up as vice president. Don’t talk to me like that,” Vic said confidently. “But I’m not talking about this as your president, I’m talking to you about this as your big brother. I’m going to be completely honest with you – you are being unfair and an asshole.”

Mike glared at him, but his postured seemed undermined. It was like he just collapsed.

“I don’t want to talk about it. I need to think.”

Vic rolled his eyes. “What do you think Tony’s thinking right now? That you hate him? That you think what happened last night was a mistake?”

Mike turned his back on Vic and looked over the railing again. “Maybe it was.”

“You better figure your shit out quickly, Mike. Or you’ll have lost him whatever you decide,” Vic pointed out. Mike said nothing, but his shoulders slumped at Vic’s advice.

“Come on, let’s go inside.” Vic started walking and Mike followed, none of them acknowledging Jaime as they passed. He had probably heard everything, but wouldn't speak of it unless someone 

“We’ll talk more about this later,” Vic said right before they got in.

Mike leaned closer, looking at Vic with glazed eyes. “Just leave me alone. As a brother.”

Vic had to force himself to keep walking and putting on a smile for the group. Mike was being strange and unreasonable. Mike and Tony looked happy last night and Vic had suspected Mike had feelings for Tony for quite a while. They would be a great couple. Mike was fighting with himself, and that was never pretty. That quality seemed to run in the family, Vic thought to himself as he put and arm around Denis’ shoulders.

“Boys… Tonight Austin Carlile is hosting a party for us, and all of you are hereby invited!”

The cheering response was loud, loud enough to take Vic’s focus off Mike’s troubles. If he didn’t want to talk, there was no use in trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for shit to hit the fan. In the next chapter, the boys are faced with what some would call a worst case scenario.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike deals with his anger, Denis shares some wisdom and Kellin goes shopping with a crazy cat lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work and life got in the way, but here's a chapter. Better late than never, right?

The beer was cold, the night warm and the people happy go lucky. 

Despite this, Denis could not help but feel a bit uncomfortable watching Mike Fuentes fighting in the ring. The party had gone on for a few hours, the ring was set up and had already seen some action. Across the yard some were dancing to loud music blasting for various loudspeakers. Through the windows of Alan’s house, where the party was held, Denis caught a glimpse of Vic and Austin eating ice-cream right out of the box in the kitchen. The thought of telling Vic about his brother going up to fight crossed his mind, but he decided against it. 

Denis knew from the moment Mike climbed into the ring that he wouldn’t win. There was no point in stopping him from going through with it though - they were all friends, even in the ring. They fought harshly, yes, but everyone knew where the line went and when the fights were over. Sometimes things got out of hand, but mostly it went fine. Denis hoped this was one of those fights. Mike had been drinking and was slower than his opponent. He was bleeding from his temple and his lip has swollen. Something was off and everyone could see it. Mike was fighting with emotions and wasn’t strategic in the least. Once the final blow had been handed, Mike was on his knees, bleeding from a small cut on his nose as well. He shook the opponent’s hand before climbing out and with hurried steps walking away from the crowd. Denis stood up. 

“Alan, pass me an icepack, a towel and a box of adhesive strips.” The items were passed on to Denis from the bag standing at Alan’s feet. Denis slipped the box into the pocket of his jacket, threw the towel over his shoulder and stalked over to where Mike had disappeared around the corner of the house. Mike stood with his back to Denis when he rounded the corner. Mike whirled around, his mind and body still on edge of the adrenaline rush. Denis took a step back.

“It’s just me, man.” 

Mike sat down on a picnic table, breathing through the pain and the shakes. The injuries weren’t that bad, but you went into the ring for two reasons; either you needed to prove yourself or you fought for the sake of fighting. Mike didn’t need to prove himself to anyone ever again in his life, Denis knew that. Yet, there he was, up in the ring, every punch reeking of self-hatred and doubt. It made for an ugly and uneven fight. Denis pulled up a chair and sat down across from Mike. Slowly, he reached out and put his fingers under Mike’s chin, turning his head to the side. Much to his surprise, Mike let him. He snatched the towel off his shoulder to pressure the cut at Mike’s temple. 

“I don’t need your pity,” Mike grumbled. Denis didn’t meet his eyes.

“This is not pity, this is a little help from a friend. There’s a difference,” Denis replied, applying more pressure as the tip of the towel soaked through. Mike shrugged.

“So, what did you do to deserve this?” It was a risk to ask. The look in Mike’s eyes was pointed.

“Nothing. It was a fair fight,” he said slowly, trying to find Denis’ angle. “You know how it goes.”

Denis contemplated while slinging the towel over his shoulder again and fishing out the box of adhesive strips from his pocket. Mike raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“I’m skipping the peroxide,” Denis informed him instead of addressing the real issue. “It can dry out the wound.” He taped on the adhesive strips, Mike responding to the pain with a quiet hiss. Once Denis was satisfied with his work, he handed Mike the ice-pack along with a question.

“Why are you so pissed at yourself?” If Mike didn’t bite this time, he was going to have to leave the issue alone. Mike made a face.

“I screwed something up. Something that could have been really good…” He looked defeated, even more so now than when he climbed out of the ring. Denis lit up two cigarettes, putting one between his lips and handing the other to Mike, who nodded. After taking a drag, he was ready to continue. 

“There’s someone… We met a long time ago now. We’re best friends. I love the guy.”

“So? What did you do?”

“Honestly?” Mike had a peculiar look on his face, but Denis nodded. “I gave him a blowjob yesterday and have been ignoring him ever since.”

The two of them stared at each other for a while, letting the words sink in. Denis broke into laughter and wasn’t sure how to stop. Mike laughed too, even though he tried not to. 

“This is not funny,” he protested. “It’s a shitfest.”

“I’m not even sorry,” Denis said, trying to compose himself. “That’s wow… that’s low.”

“I know.”

Just like that, the atmosphere is heavy with guilt again.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Denis asked. 

Mike shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

“Stop shrugging about it, this is serious. Do you love him?” 

“Yes. But I don’t know. It’s been a long, long time since I was with a guy, I kinda thought it was a one time thing back then. How do I know if this is… the real thing?” Mike looked pained and Denis really felt for him.

“What does that make me?” Mike went on before Denis got a chance to answer. “I don’t usually fall for guys. I can’t imagine my life without this one. I really can’t. I… Just… Shit.”

A careful smile formed on Denis’ lips. “Okay, so you love him. Do you care what that makes you?”

Mike looked surprised and took some time before he answered. Denis finished his cigarette and stomped out the remaining butt of it. 

“No,” Mike said slowly. “You have a point. That’s not even important, is it?”

Now it was Denis’ turn to shrug. “If it’s important to you, it is. But it doesn’t have to be. Some people prefer not to label themselves. Just do what is best for you.”

Mike’s expression cleared a little. “This is not a conversation I thought I was ever going to have with you.”

Denis chuckled. “Neither did I.”

“So what should I do about it?”

“Don’t get another beating. Punishing yourself for it is not going to make anything better.”

Mike shrunk in on himself and almost seemed ashamed. 

“You have been drinking tonight, you’re emotional, you’ve got beaten. I say sleep on it. Call him tomorrow morning. Think about it, try to figure out how you really feel. You know it, if you look close enough.”

Mike nodded and got up from the table. “Thanks, man.”

“No problem. Get some sleep.” Mike nodded again and stumbled in the direction of the rooms where Alan was housing the PTV guys for the night. Denis went back to the ring where James and Tino was having a go at each other. Alan glanced at him as he sat down next to him.

“Is he okay?” he asked curiously.

“He will be,” Denis answered, smiling to Alan. “No doubt about it.”

 

-

The morning sun broke through the still sleepy clouds and Kellin regretted not bringing a pair of sunglasses. He glanced over at Tony, who had been hiding behind his pair since the second they left HQ. 

“Has he called yet?” It was a pointless question, since the answer was obviously loud in the silence between them.

“Do you really have to ask?” Tony’s voice was colder than usual. It didn’t suit him - the cold. Kellin prayed yet again for karma to strike Mike’s ass so hard it’d take weeks for him to get back on his feet. 

“You can still go, you know,” Kellin pointed out, glancing at Tony. Tony looked in the rearview mirror, trying to look busy and unbothered.

“No, it’s fine,” he said, but Kellin could tell it was a lie.

“They are your friends. You miss them,” Kellin said sternly. “I think you should get to spend time with them when you get the opportunity. Especially after everything…”

“Kellin. I said it’s fine,” Tony pressed out.

“But I just want you to know that I don’t mind if you do,” Kellin started off, but got interrupted.

“I know! Okay? I know. Let it go.” All of a sudden, Tony looked incredibly tired. Kellin watched him in silence for a while.

“I’m sorry,” he said. He wanted to say more, wanted to talk to Tony about Mike and Austin and whatever else seemed to bother him. He wanted to say sorry for all the stuff that happened with Noah and all the times he had called in the middle of the night, needing someone to cry on and Vic wasn’t home. He wanted to say he was sorry to see Tony suffer like this, to see him hurt like this and because of such a reason as love and friends – things that should give joy, not heartache. Tony nodded shortly, but refused to look at him. Kellin hoped he understood. Knowing Tony, he probably did. Kellin turned up the volume of the stereo, letting the music fill the pressured atmosphere. 

The parking lot outside Target was almost full. Tony had to circle it twice to find a good spot. Apparently he needed to have sight of the entrance if he was going to let Kellin go in by himself. It was ridiculous, but since it seemed to ease Tony’s already troubled mind, Kellin agreed without further objection. When the car stopped, Tony turned the volume of the music down.

“I’ll be back in a second,” Kellin said, managing a timid smile in Tony’s direction.

“Sure, let me know if you need me.” 

It was warm and sunny outside and Kellin felt so much better after the short walk from the car to the store. He really needed to get out more. The store was big enough to not be crowded, despite the high number of visitors. Kellin grabbed a cart and went through his mental shopping list. It was short. He had promised Tony to make spaghetti and mincemeat sauce for dinner. Mike, Vic, Tony and Kellin himself often had dinner together and took turns cooking. Mike was not a big fan of mincemeat sauce, hence why Tony made Kellin cook it every time Mike wasn’t around for dinner. He ticked off the things on the list as he went. In the aisle with tomato sauce he ran into a familiar face. 

“Kevin, my dear! How lovely to see you!”

Kellin smiled brightly at the old lady. She was, Vic had determined, a typical, but neurotic old cat lady and was not to be trusted. Kellin found her adorable. Once, he had stood behind her in the queue and her bottle of milk had broken and he went back to get a new one for her. Since then, she shone like the sun when she saw him and he never, ever managed to sneak past her. She never got his name right, it varied from Kevin to Kyle and sometimes Colin. Kellin tried to see the positive side of it.

“Hello, mrs. Wilson!” he answered politely. “How are you today?”

“I’m alright, thank you for asking. How are you, dear?”

“I’m good, mrs. Wilson.” Kellin picked up the tomato sauce he needed. “I’m in a hurry though, my friend is waiting outside.”

“Oh, I see,” the old woman replied, sounding somewhat disappointed. “Do you have time to walk me to the cashier?”

Kellin looked down at his cart, checking that everything he needed was there. 

“Of course, I do, I’m headed there myself.” He offered her his arm and she held onto it, smiling happily. 

“You’re a very nice young man, Cody.” Kellin had to try really hard not to laugh. 

“Thank you, mrs. Wilson.”

They slowly, but surely made their way toward the check outs. 

“Tell me, dear… Are you still seeing that hispanic boy who always frowns?”

This time, Kellin couldn’t resist laughing out loud. 

Once they reached the check outs, mrs. Wilson decidedly argued that Kellin, or as she said, Kevin, should go through first since his friend was still waiting. Kellin was still smiling at something mrs. Wilson had said when everything went wrong. As he waited for more space on the conveyor belt to be able to put down the bottles he held in his hands, he looked back into the store and froze.  _ He  _ looked exactly the same, yet felt so unfamiliar. Short cut and unruly mop of hair. Piercing blue eyes. Lips pressed together in a thin line. Right when Kellin realized he had to look away, had to hide, his father caught his eye and the corner of his mouth turned upwards in a smile. It was the scariest thing Kellin had ever seen. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that the cashier was talking to him, but he couldn’t make out their words. Mrs. Wilson pulled at the arm of his shirt. 

“Kevin!” He looked down at her. Her lips were moving, but there was no sound. His brain was screaming at him to move, but his body did not obey until his father sprang into action. Kellin dropped the bottles and saw them break against the tiled floor, but he couldn’t hear the impact. He stared at the mess, then back up at his father who was quickening his steps. The cashier was gesturing angrily at him, but Kellin didn’t hear them. He turned around and ran for his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh. The shit has offically hit the fan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellin runs for his life and Tony dreads having to call Vic to tell him his father-in-law is in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being slow aaaand on top of that this is not the best chapter. But I hope you enjoy anyhow.

_ Just run. Don’t look back. Whatever you do, don’t look back _ . 

It was Justin’s voice that calmly but firmly guided Kellin’s running steps. Everything else in his head went blank, there was only the voice and its instructions. Each of his father’s steps sounded like a clap of thunder, like a storm closing in on him. Kellin was a fast runner. Next to entrance some poor employee had built a giant, impressive pyramid of canned peaches. Kellin didn’t hesitate as he threw his arm out as he ran past. The cans’ impact was loud and a woman yelped in shock somewhere behind him. He hoped the cans hadn’t hit her or anyone else. The urge to look over his shoulder and make sure was strong, but Justin’s voice was immediately there, calming him. 

_ Don’t look back. Don’t look back, it won’t make it easier. Keep going.  _

Time was of the essence – if his father caught a glimpse of Tony or the plates on Tony’s car they were screwed. Kellin close to flew down the stone steps outside the store, onto the parking lot and broke into a sprint as Tony’s car came into view. 

“TONY!” he yelled as loud as he could despite being winded. “Tony! Start the car!” 

Behind him someone yelled at the top of their lungs:

“Kellin!”

 

-

 

Tony drummed gently against the steering wheel. It was a melody Mike had shown him some time back and together they had tried to develop it. The two of them often played around with their preferred instruments – drums for Mike and guitar for Tony – and tried to make some music together when they had time off. Jaime and Vic joined when they could. Vic was a mean songwriter and singer, something that didn’t show very often. Tony could still remember the first time he had heard Vic sing and how it felt like the shock would knock him over. It was incredible to be allowed to see so many different sides of Vic. Jaime was almost always Jaime, he always showed emotion and spoke his mind, what you saw was what you got. Mike and Vic were more complicated. Vic stepped into different roles in different situations and had no problem switching between them at a second’s notice. The business Vic was very different from hanging-out-and-making-music-Vic. You did not get to know all the different sides to Vic if you didn’t meet him in a variety of situations. 

Mike worked from the same system as Vic, but he didn’t switch roles in front of just anyone, as Vic did. Vic did not care about who saw him in what way. He changed for situations – not people. Mike was another story on that particular point. Mike changed for people – not situations. He was always himself, always genuine, but it was a privilege to get to know the sides of him that came forth when he was sitting behind a drum set or by a piano. It was amazing to curl up next to him on the couch and watch silly movies, hearing his sarcastic commentary. It was unbelievable to watch him make his first cup of coffee in the morning. A familiar ache flared up in Tony’s chest and as he shook himself out of his thoughts he realized he had stopped drumming and was instead gripping the wheel so tightly his hands hurt. He immediately let go. 

“TONY! Tony, start the car!”

Tony’s gaze snapped up and he searched the parking lot until he found Kellin running toward him as if his life depended on it. Tony was used to not asking questions until the crisis was over and immediately turned the keys in the ignition. He looked toward the entrance of Walmart just in time to see a middle-aged man running out with a wild look in his eyes. The man stopped momentarily and yelled at the top of his lungs: “Kellin!”

Kellin visibly flinched at the cry of his name. Ideas started stirring at the back of Tony’s mind, but he pushed all theories away to be able to fully focus at the situation at hand. Kellin wrenched the door open and jumped into the passenger seat as the man started sprinting toward them.

“Go, go, go!” Kellin yelled hysterically, slamming the door shut. Tony hit reverse and pulled out as quickly as he could, heading for the main road. Other cars honked angrily at him as he drove past, but he didn’t pay any attention to them.

“We can’t let him see us,” Kellin said and Tony heard the strain in his voice. 

“I know.” Tony glanced in the rearview mirror. The man was still running. Tony pushed the gas pedal even further. A sharp left turn and more than a few curses later they were out on the main road, driving as fast as they could.

 

-

 

Very soon Target was out of sight and Tony slowed down. Kellin looked at him in horror. 

“You can’t slow down we need to get off the streets!”

“We need to not attract any unnecessary attention and we need to make sure no one is following us,” Tony replied, looking in the rear-view mirror. “I’ll do a heat run, then we’ll go back to HQ, change car and then lay as low as we possibly can.”

Kellin nodded. Tony knew how to handle situations like these, he reminded himself. Tony was a pro. Kellin was still out of the breath, not only cause the running, more likely from shock. For a moment he thought about Mrs. Wilson’s confused eyes and the cashier’s angry shouting. 

“What happened?” Tony asked. Kellin wasn’t sure what to say. This felt too big and too recent to put into words. 

“Are you having a panic attack?” Tony glanced over at him and Kellin waved him off. 

“No. No, I just… I’m fine.”

“You are not fine. Are you hurt?”

“No!” Kellin sighed and pulled his hands through his hair. He needed to be alone. Alternatively, he needed Justin. During years of abuse Kellin had managed to develop two ways to coping: isolate himself, shut down completely and listen to very loud music, alternatively be with Justin. Those two were the only ways he knew how to do this, to go through this. Now, so many people knew about his father, about what he did and somehow the enormity of that hadn’t sunk into Kellin’s mind before now. He would have to explain this now. His well-being was on the line, but so were these people. He looked at Tony and realized that his life could be destroyed now. Kellin’s father could land him in prison or kill him. He could go after Mike. He would definitely go after Vic if he ever found out about them. It was not a question of if, it was all about when. All this dawning on him, he started shaking again. He clenched his fists as hard as he could, hoping that his nails digging into his hands would help keeping everything at bay for now. 

 

-

 

Tony pulled up at the garage at HQ with a million questions threatening to burst out of him all at once. Of three things he was certain; One. No one had been following them back to HQ. Two. He and Kellin needed to get off the radar as soon as possible. Three. Things were about to go directly to hell. As soon as he turned the car off he slowly turned to Kellin to try to estimate the state of him, only to find Kellin was already looking at him. 

“Tony…” It was obviously he tried to hold his voice from breaking. “If he saw you…”

“I know,” Tony said quietly. “We’ll work something out. You need to tell me though. Who was that?”

Kellin slumped back against the seat and hide is face in his hands. 

“That was my dad,” he whispered. “Oh my god, that was actually my dad.”

Tony tried really hard not to freak out. Fucking fantastic that this just had to happen when Vic was out of town. Just his luck. 

“What happened in the store? Did he approach you?” 

“I was talking to Mrs. Wilson by the checkouts and I looked back into the store and he just stood there. I froze and he spotted me and… and… and I ran and he followed me.”

Tony figured that was enough to work with. “Come on, we need to get out of here.”

He climbed out of and circled the car to open Kellin’s door for him. Kellin climbed out and Tony gently grabbed his arm to guide him along. 

“We need to move quickly, just follow my lead and it’ll work out fine.”

 

-

 

The ground floor of HQ was almost completely deserted when Tony and Kellin entered. Alejo was standing behind the bar, looking at himself in the mirror that sat on the wall. He had been letting his hair grow and was now trying to force it into a ponytail. It suited him. He had on a nice shirt and black jeans. He clearly had plans and Tony did not enjoy ruining them. 

“Alejo,” he called, quickly crossing the room with Kellin in tow. Alejo jumped and turned around, looking nervous. 

“Hi guys,” he said, buttoning the right cuff of his shirt. “How do I… Oh no. No, Tony don’t you dare. Your eyes are telling me you are going to ruin my lunch date.”

Tony extended his closed hand and Alejo reached his own out under it with great suspicion. Tony dropped his car keys in Alejo’s palm. 

“I need you to take my car to your date. Dump it somewhere along the way, I don’t care where, just leave it and don’t bring it back here. Me and Kellin are going away for now, I’m going to call Vic, Mike and Jaime back from L.A. I think we’ll be put on lockdown fairly quick so make your date short. Show up and explain that you can’t stay.”

Tony was talking and walking at the same time and Alejo now stopped by the end of the stairs as Tony and Kellin started to go up. 

“What’s happening?” he asked, a few shade paler than before. 

Tony answered without slowing down or looking back. “Kellin’s father’s in town.”

Alejo cursed under his breath and took off to the garage.Tony steered himself and Kellin toward their rooms. 

“Go get what you need, we’ll not be gone for too long probably.”

After collecting some clothes for both of them, Kellin’s ipod, the keys to Tony’s apartment, the keys to Vic’s Jeep and one of Vic’s hoodies they head out to the garage again. Tony could see Kellin was about to give in to the horror of what was going on and knew there was nothing he could do to help. He had to focus on the gang and the usual procedure before comforting him, no matter how useless it made him feel. Once Kellin settled in his seat, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms hugging them, Tony pulled out of the garage and dialed Vic’s number. He was so not looking forward to this conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay, looking forward to writing the next chapter, lots of things are going to happen. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Kellin try to smile despite the horror. Mike and Tony make up and out. Jaime kills the mood.

All three of them were panicking in various degrees. Mike because he would soon be have to face Tony, Vic for Kellin’s sake and Jaime for all them. 

Jaime drove fast - too fast - and kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead of them. In the corner of his eye he still managed to catch Vic’s resolute expression. Vic had gotten the call roughly two hours ago. Jaime was in the pool when Vic’s roar echoed through the main house. This would hit them hard, all of them, and they were strong, Jaime knew his crew and his president could afford to lose a war - just not this one, and this one might be the most difficult one to win. He glanced in the rear-view mirror. Mike was sprawled out over the backseat, shielding his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked like he was dying or at least wanted to. They were all going into battles from now on and Jaime knew he couldn’t make sure all of them made it out unscathed. He could, and would, throw himself in front of bullets but he can’t protect them from broken hearts. 

 

Mike tried to figure everything out. In fifteen minutes he would have to face Tony. At first there would be more important things at hand, then he’d have to do something. Not something. He’d have to apologize. Mike had never been good at it, he felt like he never really knew how to do it. He repeated the things Denis told him over and over again, trying to find an appropriate approach. How do you tell someone you love them? How do you say I’m sorry in a way that make someone understand that you mean it? How do you tell someone you’re afraid? When Vic roared his and Jaime’s name, Mike was in bed, but out of it in a second. Sliding out of his room, bustling down the stairs to find his older brother in the kitchen. His eyes were burning and Mike only had time to pray that not everything around him would catch fire as well.

 

Vic stared through the windows and endured the silence. The radio was turned off, no one had touched the aux cord. In this company that said a lot. The streets they drove on were his. Not many people outside the car knew it, but they were walking on his streets. He owned half a town and could summon half an army in a couple of hours. He was powerful, but today he felt powerless. The next couple of weeks would define him as a leader, and he was very much aware of it. When going up against this kind of enemy, he’d have to put Kellin against the gang. With great power, came great responsibility and Vic had never felt more like he was going to get crushed under the weight of his own empire. 

 

“What are you looking at?” 

Jaime was too busy keeping an eye on the traffic to analyse Vic and now he tried through words. Vic knew this routine. Today he didn’t mind talking. 

“My town.” He paused. “When Kellin and I are out, he sees this town with a stranger’s eyes. I know every street around this block. I’ve got memories tied to every cornerstone. I can’t unsee the things that have happened here, I can’t detach the memories and then attach them someplace else. This is it. This is where I became who I am, it’s where we grew up. The sensible thing to do now would be to pack a bag and go, but I can’t leave.”

“You can though,” Jaime pointed out. “For a while. Let Mikey take the wheel…”

“No matter how tough things have gotten in this town, I never left,” Vic interrupted, the words spoken slow and heavy. “I have responsibility for a lot of people here. I won’t abandon them.”

“So what do we do?” Mike piped up from the backseat. Vic turned to look at him. 

“I don’t know yet, I’m working on it. What are  _ you _ going to do?”

A beat of silence. “I don’t know yet, I’m working on it.”

Vic glanced at Jaime, who tried to hide a smile. Vic turned his gaze back to the busy San Diego streets. Jaime pushed harder the gas pedal. Mike made up his mind. 

 

Vic knocked twice on the door to Tony’s apartment. He tapped his toes against the floorboards while waiting and was just about to knock again when the door slowly opened and Tony stuck his head out. Vic pushed past him and kicked off his shoes. Tony followed him back into the living room without looking at Jaime or Mike. 

“Where is he?”

“In the bedroom.”

Vic nodded and sat down on Tony’s couch in order not to run over there immediately. Tony remained standing. 

“I suppose you want to know the details.”

“Yes, please.” 

Tony shifted his weight from his right to his left foot. “Well. We drove to the store, I waited in the car. Kellin says he was talking to Mrs Wilson at the check out when he spotted his father further back in the store. Kellin ran, his father followed. I don’t know if he got a look at my plates or me, I don’t think so, but I’m not sure. I had Alejo dump the car somewhere public, since then we’ve been hiding here.”

Vic nodded approvingly. “Okay, this guy is an officer of the law, it’s safe to assume he is or has been at the station downtown trying to get a lead on the car. The guys down there could recognize it as yours. That is not impossible. Is your name on the contract of this apartment?”

“Yes,” Tony said. “But it’ll take a while to find it.”

“Okay… We need to work out a plan. If they find a reason to connect you to Kellin they’ll be on all of our asses. Call the members to an emergency lockdown at HQ. We have to try to keep the others’ families on as far a distance as possible. If they’ll look for us, they can find us all in one place.”

“I’ll make the call,” Jaime said. “We need to figure out where to hide Kellin though.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Vic replied. “I’m gonna go be with my boyfriend now. We leave for HQ in thirty minutes, we’ll have a plan by then.”

Vic stood up and engulfed Tony in a hug. Tony was tense and didn’t hug back, but Vic knew not to take it personally. 

“Good job, Tony. Thank you.” 

 

Vic opened the door as quietly as possible, finding the room laying in darkness. Vic was worried. Kellin and been through a lot, but it had been a long time since his father was this close. It felt weird and scary not knowing how Kellin reacted to this type of thing. It reminded Vic that Kellin had a life before Vic entered it and sometimes he didn’t like that feeling. It made him feel inadequate because he hadn’t been there. Justin had been there, Justin had known what to do and Vic didn’t. He hated it. He walked over to the bed. Kellin was almost hidden under the duvet, only a mop of black and red hair sticking up on the pillow. Vic gently lifted the duvet and slinked in under it, wrapping his arms around Kellin. Kellin had laid with his back to Vic, but turned around in Vic’s arms.  Vic pulled him closer and Kellin snuggled against Vic’s chest. They lay in silence for a while, simply listened to each other breathe, until Vic couldn’t bear it anymore.

“What happened?” he asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Kellin answered. “He was just… there.”

“Your father?” Vic didn’t know why, but he felt like he needed to hear it in order to accept it as a fact.

“Yes,” Kellin whispered. He sounded so small, Vic kissed his forehead for reassurance.

“Did he see you?” Vic wondered, not wanting to push it, but having to know.

“Yeah. He recognized me…” Kellin hesitated for a moment before continuing. “I panicked.”

“I probably would have panicked too if I were in your shoes,” Vic pointed out.

“You don’t panic,” Kellin disagreed. “That’s why you’re leading Pierce the Veil.”

“Well, not only because of that I hope,” Vic joked half-heartedly. “I’d like to think it’s because of my dashing personality and irresistible charm…”

Kellin gently kicked his shin.

“You’re an idiot,” he mumbled, pressing closer.

“But you’re smiling,” Vic said with hope.

“Shut up,” Kellin protested, but Vic could feel it. His eyes teared up. Funny how laughing or smiling can become a shortcut to crying. 

“What can I do? What do you need?” he asked. What did Justin usually do, was what he really wanted to know. He was scared of doing wrong. Kellin shuffled over and looked at Vic, equally teared up.

“Love me,” he said. 

“Always,” Vic answered and kissed him. 

 

As soon as Vic was out of sight, Tony hurried to the kitchen. He couldn’t stand the silence. He couldn’t stand being scared of looking at Mike. He couldn’t stand crying in front of him. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and put it under the faucet. It shook as violently as his hands did trying to hold it. He gulped down half a glass of water and hopelessly to keep the tears from falling. Then Mike was there. Tony felt him hovering in the doorway. He turned around and didn’t even have time to say anything before Mike kissed him. In one long stride he was centimeters away from Tony and then he closed the distance and kissed him. As if it was that easy. Tony dropped the glass and heard it shatter, felt the shards around his feet. For a moment, he lost himself and kissed back, but reality hit fast and hard. He pushed Mike back, almost making him fall over. 

“You can’t just do that!” he yelled. “You can’t… I…”

He was too frustrated to find words. He had held everything for days. It never worked in the end. He wasn’t like Mike, he couldn’t suffocate feelings by keeping them in. Mike looked disoriented for a few seconds. Tony took a step back to emphasise his point. 

“I’m sorry.” 

The words hit Tony in the chest. “What?”

“I’m sorry,” Mike repeated, slow and sincere. “I’m an idiot and I’m so, so lost without you. I shouldn’t have run away. I shouldn’t have ignored your calls. I’m sorry. Don’t cut me out. Don’t make me go away. Please, Tony. I’m sorry.”

He looked unsure. It was a rare sight, Tony wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Mike unsure before. He still couldn’t stop crying. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know.” Mike really looked like he did. 

“You can’t run away as soon as you get scared. What the fuck do you think that makes me, huh? Scared out of my mind. Don’t you ever fucking do that to me again.”

Mike walked closer, slowly and with small steps to give Tony enough time to object. 

“I won’t.” he said. “I promise.”

“Don’t shut me out.”

“I’ll try not to. Tell me when I do.”

“Oh, I will,” Tony promised, voice almost breaking. “You’re an idiot.”

“Your idiot,” Mike proposed. “If you’ll have me.”

Tony had planned to make Mike pay for this for a long time but he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep away from him. They had been apart for too long already, why waste the time? He knew this was who Mike was, how he was wired. It didn’t make it right, but looking at him, Tony knew he had realised he’d done wrong. It’s difficult to refuse someone you love. Mike stepped forward, onto the shards of the broken glass. Tony leaned in. His lips was chapped from him nervously pulling skin off them, but Mike didn’t seem to notice. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. The kiss was chaste but it tasted like reconcilement and… salt? Tony leaned back, only to see Mike cry. He had never seen him cry before, and knew this was a privilege, even though the sight made his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. Gently, he brushed the tears away with his thumb. Mike looked into his eyes.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” Tony replied and Mike hugged him tightly. Tony rested his head on Mike’s shoulder. He looked down for a second and saw blood on the floor. He remembered the shards and tried not to laugh and ruin the moment. 

“Does your feet hurt?”

“A little bit,” Mike confessed and Tony let go of him in favor of playfully hitting Mike’s arm. 

“You really are an idiot,” he smiled. “Hop on the counter, I’ll patch them up.”

  
  


“Do you think Mike and Tony has made up?” Kellin asked Vic when they climbed out of bed and into appropriate clothing. Vic had drawn the conclusion that being fully clothed in bed was fucking uncomfortable and should be banned, something which Kellin had concluded hours before. 

“Made up and made out, hopefully,” Vic smiled. He noticed one of his hoodies on the floor on Kellin’s side of the bed. “Hey, is that my hoodie?”

“Yeah,” Kellin blushed, buttoning his jeans. “I uh… borrowed it. It helps sometimes, when you’re gone, to like, wear your hoodies. I recognize that it sounds fucking creepy, but this is an ongoing emergency and…”

Vic crossed the room and gave Kellin a peck on his forehead. “You are too cute.”

He took the hoodie off the floor and handed it to his boyfriend, who put it on. 

“Let’s dive headfirst into this mess,” Vic said, taking Kellin’s hand in his. 

“Yeah,” Kellin said quietly. “Let’s go.”

They found Mike and Tony sharing the couch. Kellin glared at Mike. 

“I see you two have made up, but you”, he pointed a threatening finger at Mike, “I got my eyes on you.” Mike raised his hands in surrender. At this point Jaime re-entered the apartment. He held his phone in his hand and didn’t look happy. His gaze rested on Tony and Mike.

“Everyone lives? No casualties?”

“Only a glass,” Tony replied. 

“And the soles of my feet,” Mike added quietly. 

Jaime looked at Vic and Kellin. “We have a problem.” He locked eyes with Kellin and Kellin suddenly knew this was about him more than anyone else. Vic squeezed his hand. 

“Tell us.”

“Firstly, Sidney at the station is demanding to talk directly to you, Vic, he’s not interested in what anyone else has to say, he seems pissed.”

“I’ll give him a call at HQ,” Vic told him. “What else?”

“I called Alejo to enforce the lockdown and I got Ewan on the line and eh… He got something on the calls you’ve been getting, Kellin. He couldn’t get a number, but he managed to get a rough location… Chandler, Arizona. He managed to narrow it down further and the police station is within the approximate zone. Your father has been calling you, Kellin.”

Kellin felt like his lungs stopped working for a moment when it dawned on him. He was surprised by how steady his voice was as he said;

“Then the first call from Justin was probably my father as well… I- I haven’t heard from him since...”

“Which raises the question: What’s happened to Justin?” Jaime filled in and Kellin felt like he was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this, it's kinda calm. Enjoy it cause things are about to speed the fuck up and you are not ready. I'm not ready either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic isn't resisting arrest and he doesn't know who is more suprised - himself or the cops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never struggled with a chapter like I've struggled with this one. Jesus Christ. It just refused to cooperate.   
> At some point I just had to say, this is it i can't get hung up on this chapter so here it is! Sorry it took so damn long. I've already got like... a thousand words ont he next one though, so yay!
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS, YOU ARE THE MOST PATIENT READERS EVER. I LOVE YOU. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“He would have warned me about dad if he could… We have to help him.”

“Technically, we don’t even know if he needs help.”

“We have to go look for him.” 

The only response to these words was a disheartening silence. Jaime could almost see the thoughts racing through Kellin’s mind, desperate to come up with a functioning plan. Vic took it upon himself to crush what little hope Kellin had.

“You can’t go back there. It’s too dangerous. We have no idea what’s actually going on.”

Kellin let go of Vic’s hand and crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s Justin. I have to go. My father is here, it doesn’t get more dangerous than that and you still want me here.”

“It could be a trap,” Vic argued. “If you get detained we won’t be able to help you.”

Kellin’s let his arms to his sides and clenched his fists.

“I can go,” Jaime said. “I know Justin. Taking Kellin in settled my debt, sure, but I also wanna make sure he’s alright. He’d do the same for me.”

“Have both of you lost it?” Mike asked. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. 

“Hey,” Tony tried to interrupt, but got cut short by Vic.

“Mike’s right. We have no idea what happened to Justin or if we can help him at all. It’s too risky.”

“Someone has to check on him!” Desperation leaked into Kellin’s voice and all but Mike squirmed at the situation. 

“We can’t and you know why.” Vic tried to be delicate, Jaime had to give him that. The fact that it didn’t work was a whole other matter, sometimes it was the thought that counted. 

“What if he hurt him?” Kellin’s voice was fainter when he added; “Or worse.” 

Jaime wanted to say something about not jumping to conclusions, about how this was Kellin’s father they were talking about, that going from domestic violence to murder was a big leap, but Mike beat him to it.

“Then he already dumped Justin’s body somewhere we’ll never find it and we’d be wasting our time.”

The whole room held its breath. Jaime knew Mike was trying to save time by being blunt, but there was a time and place for that kind of behaviour. This was not it. Kellin wasn’t a violent person and Mike should probably thank some higher deity for that. The look in Kellin’s eyes screamed murder, but he didn’t do anything other than stare at Mike, who, surprisingly, seemed to realise his mistake and looked away. Vic wrapped his arms around Kellin’s waist and put his chin on his shoulder.

“Everyone needs to take a breath,” he said.

“What we need is to get back to HQ, we don’t have much time,” Jaime replied.

Vic hummed. “I’ll have our guy in the police department check it out, okay? Maybe ask our associates if they have anyone near Chandler who can drop by Justin’s home? Sound good?” 

“If you haven’t found him by morning I’m on the first bus back home and there will be nothing you can do to stop me.” This was not a negotiation and Kellin made sure everyone in the room knew. 

“Deal,” Vic said and placed a peck on Kellin’s cheek.

 

-

 

Once they arrived at HQ, Vic was quick to withdraw from the curious members waiting for an explanation to the lockdown. Mike briefed them on the situation while Vic called their local, bribed police officer, Sidney Thomas, to find out exactly what kind of shit the police department was planning. Vic paced around Kellin’s room to try to shake off the tense and awkward atmosphere that haunted him from the car ride. The signals went through but Sidney didn’t answer. Vic was just about to hang up when the tone was exchanged for a growl.

“Fuentes. Tell me you did not kidnap a guy.” 

Vic just about choked on air. “What? No! Are we talking about Kellin?”

“Oh my god,” Sidney sounded desperate and confused. “What did you do to him?”

“I haven’t done anything! Jesus, Sid, have a little faith in me. He’s been living with us for a while. His dad is a violent prick, okay? So we’ve taken Kellin in.” 

“He is the son of a cop!”

“I’m aware.”

“Since when do you do charity?”

“When did you start to think you know me?” 

Sidney was quiet for a while. “You better not lie to me about this, Vic.”

“You better start trusting me,” Vic said. “Can I count on you or not?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay. They have planned a raid, you have about… ten minutes. I’ll try to keep Mr. Quinn at the station, but I can’t make any promises.” 

Vic’s heart stumbled on a beat. “Okay, what are they looking for exactly?”

“Kellin, Tony and you.”

“What are they charging us with?” 

“I’m not sure… that I can make it to dinner, mom, but I’ll try my best, okay? I gotta go back to work.”

“Okay, Sid, one last thing. Kellin’s friend Justin Hills back in Chandler has been missing for a few days, do what you can to find out where he is or what has happened to him.”

“I’m sure you’d love that, but I’m not sure I can manage.” Sidney sounded strained.

“I’ll make sure to pay you generously.”

“I’ll let you know as soon as I know anything.”

Vic hung up and ran out of the room, down the stairs. The murmurs of his crew died when he was half-way down the stairs, so he stopped and looked down at them. 

“Everybody, listen up!” Immediately, all eyes in the room were on their president. He pointed at the main doors. “We’ve got San Diego P.D busting those doors down in ten minutes. Anything you’ve got that needs to go - make it disappear. They are looking for Kellin and they’ll probably take Tony and me to the station, that’s all we know. We don't want any trouble, yet, so try to cooperate. If anyone of you need to go - go. Stay safe. Mike, Jaime, Tony and Kellin on me.”

The room exploded into shouts, rushing and desperate curses. Vic took the last part of the stairs two steps at the time, ignoring all of it. By the bottom of the stairs stood Kellin, looking up at him - scared but unwavered. He had his arms crossed over his chest and bit down harshly on his lip. Vic stopped right before him and just looked at him. He wanted to protect him from all this, wanted to make it all go away so they could, for once, be happy and content. Vic knew that technically they could get one way tickets to Bahamas and simply not care, but that was not how Vic had ever done it. That was neither who he was nor who he wanted to be. 

“Will you be okay?” Kellin’s voice was quiet and Vic wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t giving Kellin his undivided attention. Kellin was currently being hunted down by his abusive father. A father he ran away from and who made him leave everything and everyone he loved behind in exchange for his brief freedom. Now he asked Vic if he would be alright. Vic thought to himself that Kellin would probably never stop surprising him and realized, he wouldn’t want it any other way. He couldn’t find any words to answer Kellin, so instead he wrapped his arms around Kellin’s waist and pulled him as close as was physically possible. Kellin didn’t protest and leaned onto him. 

“Is he coming after you?” Kellin asked and Vic couldn’t lie. Not now.

“Yes.” 

“I’m sorry.” Kellin’s voice shook as he tried to fight back tears. 

“Nothing to be sorry for, love.” Vic hugged him tighter, kissed his forehead. “You’ll have to lie low with Mike until I’m out of jail. You’ll be safe with him.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Kellin pointed out, wrapping his arms around Vic’s neck. “Will you be alright?”

“Tony will be with me. We’ll be back before you even miss us.”

“I miss you already.” Kellin answered softly. Vic looked over Kellin’s shoulder to see Mike gesturing at his wrist to signal the lack of time. Vic took a deep breath. 

“I’ll be fine,” he said quietly. He loosened his embrace in favour of looking into Kellin’s eyes. 

“I love you.” 

Kellin swallowed his tears. “I love you too.”

Vic leaned in give Kellin a parting kiss, and everything faded to nothingness. The only thing Vic could think about was Kellin’s lips on his own, how his hands couldn’t find a place to rest but kept moving - stroking Vic’s neck, his shoulder, tangled his hair. The touch was intoxicating, it provided a false sense of safety and comfort that they couldn’t afford, but Vic didn’t want it to end. Kellin slipped his tongue into Vic’s mouth and the desperation knotted in Vic’s chest started to dissolve. Someone ran past them up the stairs, someone else past them towards the back door, making Vic aware that they were running out of time. Mike cleared his throat behind them and Vic let Kellin go. He pecked his cheek one last time before moving to Mike.

“We really gotta go,” Mike said apologetically. 

“I know.” Vic gave Mike a quick hug. “Take Kellin and your car, hide anywhere, I don’t want to know where. Stay safe.”

“You too.” Mike gave him a long look before grabbing Kellin’s sleeve and pulling him with him. As they passed Tony, he stopped to give him a quick peck on the lips. As he started walking again, Kellin turned around, still being pulled forward by Mike, and looked first at Jaime, then Tony and lastly at Vic. 

“Give them hell,” he said. Loud. Determined. Fearless. 

Vic smiled. 

 

-

 

“They’re here!” Alejo yelled. Vic took a deep breath at the warning. 

Vic looked at Tony, who stood beside him. His shoulders were raised in tension, his lips a thin line. Vic wondered if he was thinking about Mike.

“Hey Tony,” he said and Tony met his eyes. “May the force be with you.”

Tony’s serious expression broke into a smile and he chuckled. 

“You too, my padawan,” he replied, lightly shaking his head.

Vic wanted to object, because out of the two of them he was definitely not the padawan, but he didn’t have time. The doors were kicked in with a loud bang and police officers stormed in with their weapons drawn. 

“San Diego P.D! Everybody on the ground, now!” They started pushing people, earning a few insults and a whole lot of death glares. Most members of Pierce the Veil had their eyes on Vic, making sure there were no changes in the plan. They may not like it, but if their pres wanted them to go down without a fight, then they would be the kindest, most cooperative group of people these cops had ever met. Vic gave a little nod and sunk to his knees, raising his hands above his head. Tony followed his example, as did the rest of the crew. Two police officers ran past them, up the stairs to search the second floor. Vic watched them until he was roughly pushed to the floor and someone yanked his hands behind his back. He didn’t resist.

“Victor Fuentes. You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law…”

Vic tuned out the monotone voice citing the miranda warnings and looked over at Tony, who was getting equally unfriendly treatment. He felt the cold steel of handcuffs around his wrists and heard the usual click as they were locked. Someone grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet.

“Have you understood your rights?” the cop asked. Vic didn’t recognise him and briefly wondered if he was new or if Kellin’s dad had brought his friends with him from Chandler. He thought of the phone call Kellin had gotten from Justin that time when they were in the safe house. Justin had been beaten badly by Mr. Quinn and his colleagues. He could only hope not to end up like him. 

“Yes,” Vic answered. “What are the charges?”

The officer watched him silently. Vic raised his eyebrows, but the cop said nothing. He led Vic through the room, toward the still open doors. Vic locked eyes with as many members as he could on the way out. He needed them to be riled up and ready to help. He needed them to feel powerful, like they were just playing the cops without them knowing. Not too long ago Vic had been hiding from them, from his brothers in arms, because of Noah and Oli and now he was getting arrested. These weren’t things that spoke in his favor as leader. When all of this was over, he needed to re-establish some sense of security and stability. Sometimes it was the smallest gestures that made people follow you – like looking at them like you share a secret with them. Most of the gang’s business rolled on without him having to tend to them. Everyone in Vic’s closest circle, Jaime, Tony and Mike knew everything about the gang’s different affairs. If Vic was murdered or got a long prison sentence, PTV would not crumble. Mike was ready to step up at any time, as was Jaime and Tony, if Mike would disappear as well. It was a smart way to lead. Outside HQ stood a high number of police vehicles and Vic was surprised at how much resources the department had put on this raid. At the back of his mind, a tiny but concerned voice started to address the fact that him and Tony were in way over their heads. What if the police had more than circumstantial evidence? Once Vic was seated in the back of one of the police cars, where no one could see him, he bowed his head and closed his eyes to silently pray that this course of action would not blow up in all of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God. I hope that wasn't too awful. I'm sorry you didn't get o know what happened to Justin - next chapter, I promise. I already have a plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic doesn't like jail. Tony doesn't like the fact that they don't have a plan. Mike doesn't like Pine Valley.  
> Jaime dislikes something too, but he's probably off having a nap. The poor guy deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you have to realize i have no idea how the american justice system thing works. at all. And i really didn't have enough time to research properly so i get that this is not how it works, but you're gonna have to overlook that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor Fuentes was fourteen when he got hauled down to the police station for the first time. He was innocent and scared shitless. Almost everyone was their first time – scared that is. He had been picked up on his way home from school. The cops had dropped him alone in an interrogation room and in exchange for not telling his parents, he had let them interrogate him without a lawyer or parent present. He was only a suspect after all, and they would cut him loose after the interrogation. They thought he had been an accessory to a robbery. Vic hadn’t. Three older boys from Vic’s school had done it, he knew them but not too well. He kept quiet and denied anything, trying to send the cops on a false lead. They let him go after two hours. 

The second time he had been at the station, was the first time he actually got arrested. It was six months after the incident with the robbery and he was fifteen by then. The booking process had been a nightmare. Being brought in on false grounds was not as stressful as when you were actually guilty, he learned that time. He had been shoved around for mugshot, fingerprints, routine questions, miranda warnings, he couldn’t even remember what all steps of the process had been. His parents were nowhere to be seen. Being bad seemed cool, but the appeal quickly faded when you sat in an interrogation room, handcuffed to a table. They had been harder on him that time. The threats of juvie were impossible to ignore and it was difficult to see through their bluffs. They kept him at the station for the entire afternoon and at night, his father had come to pick him up with an indifferent expression, but Vic could tell he was sad. When Vic came home, his mother was silently weeping at the dinner table, trying to play it off in order not to upset Mike. They had lied to him about where Vic was. His parents had known that time, that it was the start of something bigger. It wasn’t a choice, they knew that. There wasn’t much they could do, but they still worried about what the future would bring for their oldest son.

He thought about that first time every time he was booked. The process was a routine now. The cops searched him, took his belongings, took his fingerprints, took mugshots, asked the basic factual questions and then led him to a holding cell.Things had changed since that first time, most of all Vic himself. The new cops were meaner, but the same old ones, who had seen Vic and his friends grow through their teenage years, were not. They were civil, some of them even had humor, though sometimes it seemed important for them to hide it. The booking process took a while this particular time, the station itself was crowded and everyone on staff seemed like they were working double shifts. When they finally were done, they dropped him in an interrogation room instead of in a holding cell - Vic guessed that was because of Tony.

“You need anything?” the officer asked in an uninterested tone. Vic didn’t know the man’s name, but he was familiar.

“You could take the cuffs off?” Vic purposed, raising his hands from the table in a hopeful motion.

The cop scoffed. “Realism, Victor, is a virtue.”

Vic shrugged and was answered by the door shutting with a bit of a bang. He sighed deeply, hoping that Mike had gotten Kellin somewhere safe. He fiddled with the metal around his wrists, looking for a way to make time pass faster. He wasn’t nervous often, he prided himself in that, but all variations of jail made him jittery. Maybe it was a result of the terror it had involved in his teenage years. 

 

He didn’t get time to reflect on the issue. The door was opened so violently, it slammed into the wall and almost closed again. A man had stormed in and caught Vic off guard to the point where he didn’t even react as the man crossed the room and gripped the front of his shirt tightly, lifting him off his chair. Vic took a few stumbling steps back to avoid falling over. The man forcefully pushed him backwards and Vic groaned as his back hit the wall.

“You stupid son of a bitch…" The grip on his shirt disappeared and his feet briefly touched the floor before the man’s hands closed around Vic’s neck. Gasping for air, Vic stood on the tip of his toes in order not to lose contact with the floor. Vic looked the man straight in the eyes. They were blue, like Kellin’s, but a few shades colder. Vic realized this had to be Kellin's father. He and his son share a lot of features, it wasn’t difficult to notice the familiarities. The shape of his face, his eyes, the cheekbones. They had the same hair colour - dark brown. Kellin’s father’s hair was short and a complete mess - not totally unlike the way Kellin’s morning hair was a mess. 

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you?!" the man growled and Vic just smiled at him. 

As thanks, a fist connected with Vic’s face. He felt his mouth fill with blood. 

“Where is my son?!” Vic couldn't answer, he just stared right back at Mr. Quinn and tried to keep the smile on his face. He would not be intimidated by this maniac.  


 

“Let him go, Mr. Quinn!” Suddenly the hands were gone and Vic sucked in breath to his aching lungs. His feet landed on the solid ground and he bent forward, resting his hands on his knees. A female voice was giving sharp orders and Vic recognized it as the voice of Detective Campbell. She was tough, but fair. When Kellin’s father had been ushered out, protesting loudly, and the door had closed, Vic looked up at Campbell. She was looking down at him, trying not to smile. He flashed a bloodstained grin.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Campbell said, shaking her head.

“People have to stop punching me in the face,” Vic replied, turning away to spit blood on the floor. Campbell gave him a tired look, then gestured for him to return to his chair. Vic did, there was no point in dragging this out. Campbell sat down opposite to him and opened a file, read over a few things before looking up at Vic again.

“You’re in deep this time.”

“You people say that every time,” Vic pointed out, meeting her gaze steadily. “I want my lawyer. Ariana Romero, I assume you still have her number somewhere.”

“We’ve notified her, she’s on her way… What were you doing yesterday?” 

Vic smiled. “I attended a very nice party, thank you for asking.”

She wrote something in the files laying before her on the table. “Where?”

“In L.A. I've got a lot of people who can verify that. Mike. Jaime. Austin Carlile. Alan Ashby. You want a longer list?”

“No, thank you.” She took out a photo and slid it across the table. It was a photo of Kellin. Vic’s face fell into an indifferent expression.

“Have you ever seen him?” She tapped her finger on the photo. Vic was quiet. Lying to her would be foolish, if the police wanted to they could dig out security footage of him and Kellin in public from all over town and then having denied it would make him look bad. He shifted his gaze from the picture to Campbell without saying anything.

“He disappeared from his home in Chandler months ago,” Campbell pressed on.

Vic stared at her. “That’s none of my business.”

“Do you consider Tony Perry’s whereabouts ‘your business’?” 

Vic squinted at her. “Sometimes.”

“What times?”

Vic raised an eyebrow and Campbell smiled.

“Do you know what Mr. Perry were doing yesterday?”

“Judging by your tone, you do.”

“He was seen with this boy…” Campbell tapped her nails against the photo of Kellin. “...at a local Target store. The one closest to your headquarters.”

Vic scoffed. “As I said, I was in L.A. so I don’t know what Tony were doing yesterday.”

She waited for him to say something and when he didn’t, she smiled like it was a victory. “I thought you were the eyes and ears of this city, Victor. People tell me that you know about everything that happens here. Did you hear about Oliver Sykes disappearing?”

“Yeah. Real shame that he left,” Vic said.

“He left?” Campbell asked, raising an eyebrow. “Just like that? Leaving his crew to fate?”

“Well, ma’am, I’d assume so,” Vic smiled coldly. “Or do you suspect something happened to him?”

“So you keep track of things…”

“Of course I do. But I don’t keep track of everyone coming to town.” Vic glanced at the photo.

“His name is Kellin Quinn,” Campbell said, leaning back in her chair. 

Vic nodded. “I know. I’ve met him.”

Campbell leaned forward again, looking surprised. “Really. When? Where?”

“Well, we’ve got common friends. We’ve met on a few occasions.”

“Really?” 

Vic chose not to repeat himself and instead asked; “Why are you asking me about this? Do you think me or Tony are involved?”

“We know you and Tony are both involved.”

“Are you seriously implying that Tony and I kidnapped Quinn and later proceeded to go shopping at Target with him? Do you hear yourself?”

“Do you know where Kellin is now?” 

“Incredible,” Vic muttered. “No, I don’t”

“Do you know where he lives?” 

“No.”

“Can you contact him?”

“No.”

She smiled at him. “We went through your phone and one of your contacts is a phone number to which Kellin has answered at least twice after his disappearance.”

Vic squinted at Campbell. “I want my lawyer. I told you earlier, yet you have chosen to ignore me.”

“She’s stuck in traffic, I presume,” Campbell answered. “We have notified her.”

Vic groaned internally. This was going to be a very long afternoon. 

 

-

 

Several hours and two interrogation leaders later, Vic was led to a cell. He found Tony sitting in the one next to his own. When the door had been locked and the officer left, Vic looked at the small, uncomfortable space. Three brick walls, plain white. The fourth wall was all bars, even the door. Vic leaned his forearms against one of the horizontal bars and stuck his arms out.

“You okay, Tony?” he asked quietly. It was difficult to avoid eavesdropping in lock up, but you could at least do your best, Vic figured. 

Tony sounded tired and it bothered Vic that he couldn’t look at him. “Yeah. This was just not how I thought this day was going to turn out.”

“I know,” Vic sighed, shifting his weight from his left to his right foot. “This is not good. We need to get out as soon as possible.”

“Don’t really know how we’re gonna pull that off. From what they asked… I wouldn’t even be surprised if they’re going to actually charge me with kidnapping,” Tony said, a tinge of anger to his voice.

“That’d be foolish.” Vic frowned. “But I wouldn’t put it past them. Let’s just hope Mike keeps putting miles between Kellin and this town.”

“He’ll get us money for bail. We just need to wait…”

“I don’t have time to wait, I need to be out there with Kells.”

“There’s not much we can do, we just have to sit tight until they decide it’s our time.”

“I don’t like waiting,” Vic complained. 

“And you think I do?” 

Vic sighed, then sat down on the bunk, leaning back against the wall. Above it "No loud or abusive language" was printed in capital letters. Thank god for the warning. He’d pay Sid a good sum of money when he got out. He wished he could think of something to say to calm Tony’s worries about the charges, but there wasn’t anything he could do to make it better. He couldn’t even take the fall, because if one of them went down, the other were going to follow. Vic wasn’t particularly stressed out about the charges, more so about Kellin. Mike would take good care of him, but still... Speaking of Mike… Vic turned in Tony’s direction again.

“I’m glad you and Mike made up. How’re you feeling about that?”

“You want to talk about my love life right now?” Tony asked, seemingly a bit thrown off.

“Well, mine is currently on the run from his abusive father,” Vic said with a clearly sarcastic tone. 

Tony huffed. “Mine is questionable and driving the getaway car.”

Vic chuckled. Tony had a good point.

“Did you threaten Mike?”

“No, I would never” Vic said loudly, mock-offended. “I actually didn’t, I hugged him. Different approach, same result.”

When Tony didn’t answer, Vic changed the subject back to the interrogations and made sure their stories had been somewhat consistent. About two hours later, Vic heard Sid’s voice at the gate to lock up. He was talking to the officer on watch.

“We could use a word with him,” Tony said from the other cell and Vic couldn’t agree more. He stood up, stuck his right arm through the bars and hit at them with the palm of his hand.

“Hey! I want my fucking phone call!” he yelled, then paused for effect. “I can hear you out there, don’t think you can ignore me!”

The talking outside subsided and the gate was opened. Footsteps closed in and Vic really, really hoped it would be Sid showing up outside the cell. Much to his relief, it was. 

“You’re gonna have to wait for you turn,” Sid said, keeping his distance. “Anything else?”

“Any news on Justin?” Vic asked quietly. Sid strode up to the bars and Vic narrowed his eyes at him. He began to pull his arm back, but Sid was quicker and grabbed it, twisting it lightly.

Vic raised his eyebrows, knowing Sid was just doing for show.

“Sorry,” Sid said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. “He’s fine. He’s been in jail for assaulting a police officer, but the charges have been dropped. He has nothing to worry about.”

“Thanks,” Vic said earnestly, pulling his arm from Sid’s grip. “I won’t forget about this, I assure you.”

Sid huffed. “If you know what’s good for us, don’t interact with me again, not here. The slightest things make Quinn throw tantrums and we wouldn’t want any extra eyes on me, would we?”

“Copy that,” Vic answered. Sid simply looked at him and Vic nodded for extra assurance. “Get going!”

 

-

 

“Kellin, sit the fuck down.” 

Mike was tempted to sigh with relief when Kellin did as he was told. He had been pacing back and forth across the room for a while now and Mike couldn’t handle it anymore. He checked the clock on his arm again - it had been seven hours since Tony and Vic got arrested. Kellin seemed close to a mental breakdown and Mike was not far behind. He didn’t like this plan - or rather the lack of it. He needed to keep Kellin safe, which meant out of San Diego and lying low, but they also needed to be close enough so Mike could head back to town if Jaime or Tony and Vic needed help with anything. Their hiding spot was a shitty motel in Pine Valley. Pine Valley was never Mike’s first choice for anything, especially for hiding, but he had to make do with what he had under the circumstances. 

“They have the right to a phone call!” Kellin said sternly, as if Mike was the one denying them civil rights. 

“I’m aware. But they’re not gonna get it until after the interrogations and then the cops might wait for a while just because they’re mean. There’s nothing we can do, so let it go.”

“Well, i apologize for not being used to this,” Kellin muttered and Mike realized he really needed that reminder. 

“I’m sorry too, I’m not used to people not being used to it.” Kellin squinted at him for a second, then he smiled and shook his head. Mike took his phone from his pocket and started at the black screen. As if he had summoned it - it began to ring. Mike almost dropped it in surprise. On the third slide of his thumb across the screen, he managed to answer.

“It’s me, it’s Mike!”

“Hi, Mike.” Tony’s voice was strained and Mike felt his heart sink.

“Are you okay? What are they charging you with?” he asked quickly.

“We’re fine. They’re charging us with… uh... kidnapping.”

“Seriously? Are they really that stupid?”

“Yes.”

Mike turned to look at Kellin. He’d be so heartbroken about this. 

“Okay. How are you holding up?”

“I’m not sure. Your brother seems completely unfazed, but I...” Tony trails off.

“Hey, it’ll be fine. You’ll be out in no time.” Mike wished he could say more, do more to turn the words into a promise, but he knew this was completely out of his hands. 

“We’re guessing there’ll be some more interrogations tonight or tomorrow and then a bail hearing. Ariana just got here and she’s tearing them to shreds from the sound of it.”

“She’ll manage a bail hearing tomorrow? That’s quick.”

Tony snorted. “Trust me, man. She’ll make it happen.”

“Okay, have her call me when it’s done.”

An unfamiliar voice spoke at the other end and Tony responded, leaving Mike waiting in silence.

“Mike, I gotta go. But let everyone know that Justin is okay, I can’t give you details, but it’s cool. We got it covered.”

“Okay, got it... I miss you.”

Tony paused before answering. “Miss you too. Bye.”

“Tony!”

“Yeah?” 

Mike hesitated. He wasn’t good with feelings. He was even worse with talking about them. He knew what he wanted to say, the words just didn’t seem to find their way from his heart to his tongue. “I… Be safe.”

The other end of the line went silent. Mike could feel Kellin’s gaze burning his back. Tony’s breath sounded shaken. “Yeah. You too.”

Mike wasn’t sure he had ever felt as lonely as when the line went dead. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks Jaime has a plan and Jaime, in turn, really hopes Vic has one, but ends up disappointed. Alex doesn't care about the plans, he needs a drink. Kellin needs to get laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Bail and jail and stuff, I have no idea how this works, just roll with it. 
> 
> Love you and your endless patience!  
> Enjoy!

Jaime was tired. It had been roughly 24 hours since Tony and Vic got arrested and HQ was not in a merry mood. Mike kept texting him asking for updates, the member demanded to know what the plan was. Jaime wanted to yell at them that there was no fucking plan, that all of them were just fumbling in the dark, but he knew that would do nothing except hurt Vic’s leadership. So he told everyone the plan depended on the bail hearing, which was supposed to go down… Now. Or rather an hour ago, so soon he’d have to give everyone the answers they sought. He wish he could talk directly to Vic, ask him what to say and do, but he’d have to make do with Ariana Romero being the middle-man. Middle-woman. Whatever. Hiring her was one of the best decisions Vic had ever made. She was fierce and never accepted bullshit from anyone, including the clients. She had gotten them out of trouble more than a few times. Jaime waited for the call, yet he jumped when his phone rang. It was Ariana, as expected, and Jaime took a deep breath before answering. This was it.

“Hi, Ariana, it’s Jaime.”

“Great,” she said. “What I’m about to tell you will be disappointing, but the judge is being a stubborn ass and I can only do so much when my clients refuse to talk to me or the police, so don’t point any fingers in my direction.”

“Uh. Okay…” This was not what Jaime expected and her pessimism did nothing to calm his nerves. “They were granted bail, right?”

“Yes.”

Jaime sighed with relief.

“Don’t do that yet,” Ariana said and gave him the numbers for Vic’s and Tony’s respective bail. 

Jaime opened his mouth, then closed it again. They did not have that kind of money just lying around. He told Ariana this. 

“I’m aware,” she answered. “Vic told me you should be able to pay Tony’s immediately?”

“Yeah,” Jaime breathed out. “But… We’re gonna have to collect some debts and start working on Vic’s, cause we…”

“Call Alexander Gas.. Gaskarth? Gaskarth.”

Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “What did you just say?”

“Vic told me I should tell you to call Alexander Gaskarth and that he would solve it.”

“I… I feel like I should perhaps double check this with Mike,” Jaime said. This was a horrible idea. 

“No, I don’t think you should. Vic was very clear about this.”

Jaime didn’t know what to say to that. Ignoring direct orders from Vic was not good, but Vic’s orders sucked. Badly. When he didn’t answer, Ariana spoke up again.

“Look, Jaime. I don’t know what’s going on and I don’t know too much about the structure of your organisation or how it works. But Vic sounded like he had made up his mind, I would advise you to follow his instructions. Concerning the charges… Let me be clear: If you know where this guy is, you need to tell someone. This has already gotten out of hand and there’s no way a judge is going to let this go unless you guys explain yourselves damn well. This is serious, Jaime, and I urge you to convince Victor that you all need to come clean about this kid.”

“Thanks. I’ll take it under consideration. I guess we’ll be in touch? I gotta go fix some obscene amounts of money.”

“Good luck. Let me know how it turns out.”

Jaime threw the phone on the bed he was sitting on and got up to pace around. He always found it easier to think when he was on the move. He thought long and hard before he picked the phone back up, and when he did, he texted Mike. He told him about the bail and that he intended to call Alex on Vic’s orders. Mike’s reply was quick:

_ ‘What the actual fuck?????’ _

 

-

 

Alex Gaskarth’s hands were trembling as he put on his sunglasses. Yes, he was standing inside - at the police station no less, and yes, he probably looked like an idiot. He did not care. He had just deposited his bar, his livelihood, to get Vic Fuentes out of jail. They had been through this before, a long, long time ago. Since then, a lot had changed, they had changed and promises about this never happening again had been exchanged. With frustrated tears in his eyes, he watched as the officer behind the desk shuffled around the papers Alex had just signed. He didn’t know what to think or feel right now, he wanted to be angry or sad, but there was just nothing. When he had signed the paper, it was like he stepped into a void. What he had just done probably hadn’t sunk in yet, and perhaps that could explain the lack of emotional response. He couldn’t believe how easy it was to put your life in someone else’s hands - a signature on a paper and now he was completely dependant on Victor Fuentes. He hadn’t even told Jack yet. 

 

Alex shifted his weight from one foot to the other and glanced up at Tony who stood by the entrance, glaring at the cops walking by. His bail had already been paid and the only reason he was still here was to make sure Vic got from here to HQ safely. Alex figured it was for the best. A door opened at the far end of the reception area and Alex knew this station well enough to know that lock up and interrogation was behind there. Vic strode through the door, followed by an officer who handed him a plastic bag. Vic took it and emptied its contents in the palm of his hand, then dropped the bag into a garbage can. Once Vic was actually within sight, it all dropped down on Alex and anger flared up in the pit of his stomach. Vic snapped something at the officer, then hurried over to Alex, avoiding eye contact. 

“Not a word right now,” Alex said warningly as Vic approached. He didn’t wait for Vic to acknowledge it, he just turned around and steered his steps toward the exit. Vic trailed behind him and Tony held the door open for them. Alex was quick to his car and barely let Tony and Vic close the doors before pulling out from the parking lot. The atmosphere was horrible and Alex couldn’t find it within himself to say anything to alter it. Vic put his jewelry back on, looking out the window seemingly absent-mindedly. It didn’t seem like he wanted to talk and Alex didn’t know what to say anyway. 

 

-

 

The San Diego sun was shining mercilessly and Vic wasn’t sure if he should interpret it as a celebration of his release or a mockery of his bad mood. The atmosphere in the car was tense, the peace and quiet hanging on a very thin thread. Vic glanced over, noticed Alex drove at least twenty above the speed limit, then went back to looking out the windows without finding anything to attach his gaze to. Tony sat in the backseat, looking down on his phone. Vic knew he wouldn’t speak up during the entire trip. He knew better than to intervene.

“If you…” Alex started, gripping the wheel tight enough for his knuckles to whiten.

“I won’t,” Vic interrupted, his tone final. 

“You told me that I wouldn’t have to…”

“I know,” Vic interrupted sharply, which pissed of Alex even further, pushing him to break the thread.

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Alex exploded.

“What do you mean ‘thinking’?” Vic yelled back. “They accused me and Tony of kidnapping, that wasn’t really my plan if you hadn’t noticed!”

“I had to put my bar on the line,” Alex shouted, gesturing obscenely at a passerby who didn’t walk fast enough across the street, forcing him to push the brakes. “That’s how I earn my living, Vic! That’s my life! That’s why I’m not involved in your business, Vic, cause I worked my ass off to build my own. So that I wouldn’t have to join yours.”

“I know, okay?! I fucking know that!” Vic answered loudly. “We have people owing us, Jaime’s out there collecting right now, I’ll give you…”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING MONEY!” Alex shouted furiously, hitting the wheel with his closed fist, somehow puncturing the tense atmosphere.    
“Just… You can’t mess this one up, Vic,” he said quietly, in Vic’s ears it sounded like a painful whine.  “If you mess this up, I’m losing all I have.”

“I won’t go anywhere,” Vic mumbled in response, trying to calm his racing heart, trying to make the echo of his pulse fade from his ears.

“You better not,” Alex said flatly, taking a turn up the street where HQ was located.  He made a sharp stop outside the building. Vic opened his door to move out, following as Tony had just done, then looked over at Alex again.

“I promise,” he said quietly, looking his friend straight in the eyes. 

“That’s what you said last time we had this type of conversation, Vic.” Alex looked him straight in the eyes and Vic could feel himself shrink. He couldn’t keep doing this to the people he loved. Vic got out of the car and closed the door, watching as Alex took off with screeching tires.

“He’ll come around,” Tony said and Vic gave him a silencing look. 

 

-

 

There was a knock on the the door before it opened. Jaime stuck his head through the opening. 

“Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Vic said, nodding. He was lying on his bed, hands folded behind his head. He was restless and his muscles were running wild with tension. He’d have to do something about that later.

“What’s with the lip?” Jaime pointed at him for emphasis. Vic licked the small cut and smiled.

“Had a one on one with Kell’s dad.”

Jaime’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I hope he doesn’t look worse than you do?”

Vic frowned. “I’m not an idiot, it would have been foolish to take a swing at him. The kidnapping charges are enough for me, thank you, I don’t need any more. My hands were cuffed anyway, so I couldn’t do shit.”

Jaime looked relieved enough to make Vic irritated. “I heard you had doubts about calling Alex.”

“Yes,” Jaime confessed. “I’m not sure it was a smart move. But you’re the boss, so.”

“You can stick to worrying about me and I’ll worry about Alex,” Vic said with finality. “Do you have a plan from here on?”

“No, I hoped you had one,” Jaime answered. “I think we should get Mike and Kellin back here though.”

“Get on that,” Vic nodded. “Something’s telling me they wouldn’t stay away even if I ordered them to.”

 

-

 

Kellin wanted one thing: Vic. The second Mike told him the coast was clear, Kellin got up from where he’d been hiding in the backseat of Mike’s car, as to not let the cops sitting outside of HQ know he was in the building. Mike seemed as anxious to get out of the garage as Kellin was, they walked so fast they were almost jogging. Mike was the first one through the door into the big, common area of HQ and as he did - all movement stopped. They both stopped and scanned the crowd - Mike found Tony by the pool tables and immediately set off in a sprint. Kellin smiled at the sight of Mike engulfing Tony in a hug. Tony looked a bit shocked, but then buried his face in the crook of Mike’s neck. Kellin tore his eyes from them and locked eyes with a guy standing right across from him. He didn’t know his name or rank, but it didn’t matter. He didn’t even have to ask, the guy seemed to cower under his gaze and pointed to the general direction of the kitchen and the stairs.

“Vic’s in the kitchen.”

Kellin said nothing. The crowd made way for him as he headed to the kitchen. The chatter picked up around him and by the time he stood in the doorway of the kitchen, the crowd had gone back to whatever they were doing before. Vic was sitting on the kitchen table, talking to Jaime and Alejo, one leaning against the sink and the other sitting on a chair by Vic’s side. As Kellin entered, they all fell quiet.

“I’ll need a moment with Vic,” Kellin said. Alejo and Jaime got up and left without a word. Jaime tried to hide his grin and Kellin punched his arm as he passed on his way out. Vic remained on the table, staring at Kellin with a look Kellin couldn’t really interpret.

Kellin crossed the room in three long strides and put his hand on the back of Vic’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Kellin’s senses were immediately overcome with impressions – all of which made it clear to Kellin that he was  _ home _ now. Vic smelled like home, like the soap in their room and like a tinge of vanilla that Kellin still hadn’t figured out how it could always be there. He tasted like chocolate and coffee – an exquisite combination which made Kellin smile. Vic was not in the least shaken by the quick approach. He put his hands on Kellin’s hips, moving their bodies closer together. Kellin wished they always could be this close to each other. Personal space was overrated anyway. Kellin kissed eagerly and with intent and leaned into Vic, making him bend back over the table top. Vic laughed and gently pushed Kellin back. “We are not doing this on the kitchen table, I’d have to buy the guys a new one.”

“Then why are we still here?” Kellin asked with a grin. Vic brought their lips together again, more gently this time. Kellin noted that Vic’s lip weren’t as soft as they usually were, the bottom lip definitely had a cut in it, but he wasn’t about to bring it up. Vic wrapped an arm around Kellin’s middle and brought his hand up to cup Kellin’s jaw. Kellin huffed with content.

“Let’s move,” Vic whispered and slid off the table top. He took Kellin’s hand, slipped out of the kitchen and pulled him towards the stairs. They ignored the cheers and yells from the others and sprinted up the stairs and to their room. Kellin barely had time to close the door behind him, before Vic pulled his t-shirt over his head. Kellin held his arms up to make it easier for him. Vic tossed it on the floor and Kellin pulled him closer. Vic steered them towards the bed while Kellin worked at unbuttoning Vic’s shirt and managed to make it hit the floor in record time. Without warning, Vic pushed Kellin back and Kellin lost his balance, landing softly on the bed. He pulled his pants off. Vic climbed in after him, looking down at him in silence for a moment. Kellin smiled up at him, stroking a long strand of brown hair out of his face.

“I missed you,” Vic said, smiling widely.

Kellin smiled back at him. “I missed you too.”

 

-

A few hours later, after sex and extensive cuddling, Kellin kissed the tip of Vic’s nose to get his attention. It worked, his eyes opened and looked questioning. Kellin cupped Vic’s face with one of his hands and gently stroke his thumb along Vic’s jaw.

“What’s on your mind, babe?” Vic asked quietly, his voice a bit raspier than usual. 

“Did my father punch you in the face?” Kellin hoped bluntness was the correct approach. 

Vic shook his head lightly and grabbed Kellin’s hand, placing a quick peck at the back of it. 

“Yes, he did.” Kellin hummed, trying his best not to frown. This was all wearing him out. Somehow, this was more tiring than being constantly threatened back in Chandler. That had been everyday life. That had been standard. Things had changed since then and above all, Kellin had changed and he was too tired to accept this behaviour from his father. He simply did not want to deal with it, he wanted the problem to go away and leave him alone to be happy. Happy with Vic. Happy with Tony and Mike and Jaime. Happy  _ without _ his father. Vic’s expression had changed to one of deep concern at Kellin’s silence. Kellin cleared his throat.

“I think we should go to the police and tell them everything.” He said it slowly, carefully monitoring Vic’s expression. First Vic’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, then fell, far, into irritation and confusion. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, trying to grasp how this would help them in any way. 

“Don’t freak out,” Kellin said. “Think about it. You’ll be cleared. The gang will be safe from imprisonment, at least. My father is not going to go after you or me on his own. If he does… Then he’ll only have himself to blame.” 

Vic’s expression was neutral again and Kellin hoped that meant he was considering it. 

“We could tell them together. You can call your inside-man and tell him we’re coming, then we can make sure my father won’t be at the station.”

Vic kissed the back of Kellin’s hand again, but still didn’t say anything. Kellin took his hand from Vic’s and started playing with Vic’s hair instead. It made him less nervous. When Vic still hadn’t said anything over a minute later, Kellin couldn’t stop himself from adding;

“I know the police probably never contributed anything positive to your life. They haven’t in mine either. But I think we should have a little faith in them... Don’t you?”

Vic smiled at him and looked straight into his eyes when he finally gave his answer;

“Let’s try,” he said. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellin has a flair for eavesdropping and last time that happened, he almost killed Vic. This time doesn't end very well either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!! My god it's been such a long time, I haven't been able to write but then yesterday I wrote this whole chapter in a day so I hope that means I'm back on track with things.
> 
> Enjoy!

“This idea still fucking sucks.”  

Vic raised his eyebrows and gave Mike the most unimpressed look he could manage. “Your opinion has been noted, as well as the fact that you’ve expressed it about twenty times. If you’re done with your whining, get us on the road already!”

Mike grumbled something inaudible and Vic briefly considered bringing Alejo as their driver instead. That would entail causing a scene, and if there was something Vic didn’t need right now, it was bad attention. The plan stirred up different reactions with the gang. Mike was, as he made sure they all got reminded every five minutes, not satisfied. Tony was relieved to have a shot at getting his name cleared. Doc nodded solemnly as Vic brought them up to speed, and that seemed to ease most minds present, but there were still a few unhappy members. Jaime summed his thoughts up in one word: risky. Vic had no problem seeing his point and admitted to it himself; it was a huge risk to take, but he wasn’t sure the alternative was any better. Push was about to come to shove no matter what they did, and Vic intended to be the one shoving - not getting shoved at. Still, putting his faith in the police force didn’t feel right at all, on any level. It was uncomfortable to expect them to rise above their regular pettiness and feuds and while Kellin seemed hopeful that they’d come through, Vic wasn’t convinced. This was Kellin’s will after all and it was initially Kellin’s problem and family, so Vic was going to support him on this. No one who disagreed with the plan had come up with a better one. A bad plan was better than no plan - everyone agreed on that. Of course the police had put surveillance on Tony and Vic when they got released on bail. The dark grey toyota was parked across the street from HQ and it had been manned by two men since it parked. Now, it would follow them straight to the station. Vic found himself actually looking forward to seeing the look on their faces. Mike and Vic were not alone in the car. Mike was driving and Tony sat in the passenger seat next to him. The back seat was crowded. Vic was sitting behind Tony, Jaime behind Mike and Kellin in the middle. He was lying with his head in Vic’s lap and by doing so was out of sight for the surveillance team outside. They didn’t wanna risk being pulled over.

“Everyone ready?” Mike asked and was met with hums and yeses. “Then let’s confuse the bastards outside.”

Mike hit reverse and the plan was officially in the works. Vic threaded his fingers through Kellin’s hair. As the car turned onto the streets and into traffic, the toyota fired up its engine and placed itself two cars behind them. Tony chuckled.

“No subtlety points to San Diego P.D. today,” he said and Mike smiled in agreement. Jaime was quiet, looking out his window. Vic took the opportunity to quickly pray.

 

They pulled up outside at San Diego Police Station at roughly five p.m. and there was a small group of people waiting for them outside. An unknown officer, Ariana Romero, Detective Campbell and Sid were standing next to each other, Ariana and Campbell struggling to look as if they hadn’t just had a verbal fight. Sid looked like he just really badly wanted this to be over and Vic was sympathizing with that. The grey Toyota disappeared into a parking garage. Mike brought the car to a halt, perfectly in the middle of a parking space, Kellin straightened up. He turned to Vic, who gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

“I would ask you if you’ve changed your mind, but it really is too late for that now,” he said.

Kellin smiled faintly. “Yeah, I know. I just… I’m nervous.”

“Aren’t we all?” Tony said, as he and Mike got out of the car. Jaime opened the door on his side of the car and Vic held out his hand for Kellin to take. He was smiling in what he hoped was an encouraging manner.  “Let’s do this?”

Kellin laced their fingers together. “Together,” he said.

“Together,” Vic agreed and pushed the door open, climbing out. Ariana immediately stepped forward to greet them.

“Good day everyone. You are quite a crowd.” She looked at each of them, then settled her gaze on Vic. “How do you wanna do this, Victor?”

“Stay with Kellin, focus secondarily on Tony, then me. None of us are going to say anything without you present,” Vic said. Both Tony and Kellin nodded to confirm.

“Good, I can work with that!” she said happily, then pointed at Mike and Jaime. “You two have to wait in the reception and for god’s sake, don’t screw anything up.”

Mike gave a dissatisfied; “Hrm.”

“Anything you want, Ariana.” Jaime filled in, elbowing Mike in the ribs. Vic wrapped his arm around Kellin’s waist and the group moved toward detective Campbell, the nameless officer and Sid. Campbell reached her hand out to Kellin and Sid motioned at Vic to step aside.

“Hi, Kellin. I’m Detective Campbell.” She was smiling and looked kinder than Vic had seen her in a long time. “We have a lot to talk about. Let’s go inside.”

Ariana and Vic shared a nod as Kellin and Campbell took the lead. Once inside, they were all ushered to different interrogation rooms. Sid gave Vic a sympathetic glance before he closed and locked the door. Vic settled down in one of the two chairs in the room and sighed deeply. There was nothing he could do now. Everything was out of his hands. His brother’s annoyed voice was ringing in his ears; “This is a stupid plan, guys. What are you thinking?”

 

-

 

Detective Campbell was staring. Kellin didn’t think she was aware of it, so he let her have a few seconds to figure it out and compose herself. It was a lot to take in, after all. The harsh light in the small room was stinging his eyes. He was scared and he wasn’t even the one in trouble. This experience was certainly giving him a new perspective on everyone in Pierce the Veil and their bravery. The thought of Vic in a room like this, accused of kidnapping him. He shook the thought out of his head, which seemed to make Campbell sober up as well.

“Your story is really unsettling, Kellin. I have to ask this; Do you have any kind of evidence that could help us confirm your story?” She seemed ashamed to be asking. They both knew his story was too detailed and logical to be false – up to the point where he arrived in San Diego. The gaps in his story from that point on was shadowed by her sympathy of what he had endured before. Nevertheless, he nodded solemnly.

“You could give my friend Justin Hills a call, I think he might want to press some charges of his own. He will confirm my story and probably contribute some new incidents. I know he’s been in jail for a few days, due to a wrongful arrest.”

“We’ll need the phone number later.” Campbell looked more focused now, her cop instincts were back to work as he gave her a solid chance to make this a winnable case. Ariana Romero leaned closer to him.

“You should tell her about the photos.”

Kellin sighed at the sight of Campbell’s almost puppy-like excitement. “I might be able to get some photos of the damage done. They’re old, and Justin may have deleted them, I’m not sure.”

“Where can we find them?” Campbell asked. “If they still exist that is.”

Kellin looked at the tablet in her hands, then at her. “Mind if I use your tablet?”

“Not at all,” she said, closing some programs on it before handing it over. “Tell us what you’re doing, for the record.”

Kellin glanced at the recording device on the table. “Uh. Sure. Back when it started, I didn’t wanna tell anyone, but Justin knew of course, and a few times when it was particularly bad, he said we should photograph it in case he’d… in case he’d ever need to prove what was happening to me.” Kellin fell quiet and desperately pushed different icons on the screen of the tablet. He didn’t want to think about this. Justin never showed him the pictures and Kellin was grateful for that. They had fought about whether or not the photos should be taken at all. Kellin could still remember every word of that argument, and having heard it all once was too much. He didn’t want to relive it.

“Kellin..?”

Kellin looked up at Campbell, who had a soft expression in her eyes. He didn’t understand what brought that on. He glanced at Ariana, who put her hand on his arm.

“You’re crying,” she said quietly.

“Oh.” He brought his hands to his cheeks and felt the wet trails. “I apologize. I’m trying to get to the Google Drive where Justin kept the photos – safe from my father’s gaze.” He tried to chuckle, but it sounded as hollow as he felt. He needed to get this over with.

“Smart of your friend to keep the pictures in case you’d want to press charges later,” Campbell said with a voice sweet as sugar. Kellin froze for a moment. _‘What if you aren’t here to give a statement, Kellin? What if he kills you one day?’_ Justin’s voice was so clear in his memory. He almost wanted to look around to see if he was there, in the interrogation room, or not.

“Yes,” Kellin answered through clenched teeth. He remembered the password for Google Drive and as soon as he managed to log in, he handed the tablet to Campbell.

“Don’t make me look at them,” he said, looking straight into her eyes. “I never did back then and I don’t want to now.”

 

-

 

All in all, it took five hours before everything was sorted and Tony, Kellin and Vic were all released. Vic was the last man into the reception area where Kellin jumped from his chair and threw his arms around Vic’s neck. Vic pulled him as close as possible and nuzzled into Kellin’s neck.

“How’d it go?” he whispered.

“It sucked,” Kellin answered, and Vic filed this conversation under ‘stuff to bring up at a later time’. The station wasn’t the right environment for a discussion about past trauma and Vic was dying to get out of there. They stayed in the embrace until Jaime helpfully cleared his throat as Detective Campbell approached them. She was holding onto a pile of documents and files. Kellin grabbed Vic’s hand.

“Okay, everyone is free to go, we’ll sort the last of the paper work out later this week and we’ll send it all to you through Miss Romero.” The two women actually exchanged a small smile while Campbell handed over half of the files she was carrying to Ariana.

“We’ll be looking for Mr. Quinn, he’s a wanted man now. We’ll be in touch with Justin Hills as soon as possible as well. I really hope we find your father, Kellin. Assholes like him really drag dirty upon this entire police force.”

Kellin nodded awkwardly, not knowing what to respond. Was he happy his dad would have to face some consequences? Yes. Was he happy about his father going to jail? No.

“If that’s all, Detective Campbell, we’d like to go home now,” Ariana said impatiently.

“Of course. We’ll be in touch if we have news or need your help with anything,” Campbell answered.

“Thanks,” Vic said and turned around to leave. The group made it to the door, then Campbell called out. “Kellin!”

Kellin looked over his shoulder and the detective beckoned him. “Go on, guys, I’ll be right with you.” Mike, Tony and Jaime filed out onto the parking lot, but Vic hesitated.

“I’ll stay, you go,” Ariana smiled and Vic left after squeezing Kellin’s hand a final time. Kellin walked over to Campbell and tried to smile politely.

“Did you forget something?”

“No, I was just thinking… When did you say you got to San Diego?” There was something in Campbell’s eyes that made Kellin very uncomfortable.

“I told you. It’s in my signed statement, you can go back and check there,” he said quickly.

“I’m just curious. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about Oliver Sykes’ disappearance?”

Kellin inhaled sharply, before he could stop himself. He stared at Campbell absolutely speechless. Suddenly Ariana was next to him, gently grabbing his shoulders and steering him toward the exit.

“I’ll sue your asses for harassment, Campbell, and then we’ll see what kind of dirty this police force will have to scrape off the floor! You fucking…” The door closed behind them and Kellin tried to take deep breaths. Ariana let go off his shoulders and looked at him angrily.

“I swear to god, if you want to I can sue them, we’ll fucking obliterate them, okay? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Kellin said, pushing his fringe back behind his ear. “Hey… Don’t tell Vic, okay? I’ll do it later, but he doesn’t… he’ll go back in and…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Ariana said. “I won’t tell him anything.”

 

 

”We’re all in the clear!” Vic raised his beer bottle and a unison cheer tore through the room. Kellin stood by the foot of the stairs at HQ and looked up at Victor giving the victory speech to the members who had gathered to see this chaos get its solution. “The tables have turned and the police are now looking for Kellin’s dad instead of us. I know this was risky business, but it paid off!”

“Let’s drink to that!” Tony shouted from across the room, where he and Mike were about to join the pool game. The room laughed and the attention was again divided, not solely focused on Vic. He jumped down the steps of the stair and kissed Kellin’s forehead.

“I’ll be right back,” he said to him. Kellin nodded and turned to the bartender, a Scottish guest of the gang. Vic got eye contact with Jaime across the room and gestured towards the kitchen. Jaime nodded and started moving. The chatter was more distant, but still very much audible, in the kitchen and it was perfectly secluded for the conversation Vic was about to start. It was well lit too, giving Vic an opportunity to read Jaime’s expressions clearly. Jaime leaned back against the sink and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What’s up, Vic?”

Vic took a few seconds to choose his words. This was a hard decision, though he knew in his heart it shouldn’t be. It should be obvious.

“We need to keep this between the two of us,” he said and Jaime nodded shortly. “We can’t let Kellin’s dad go without any kind of repercussion.”

Jaime’s expression didn’t change at all. He watched Vic intently, waiting for him to continue.

“He’s been beating Kellin up for years. He almost put me and Tony in prison for kidnapping. He wrongfully arrested Justin. People will know he’s put us in a shitty position, especially if he ends up in prison, and we need to retaliate. In my opinion, he’s proven to be unstable. If we don’t take care of this, it’s gonna blow up in our faces.”

“Are you ready to go through with it?” Jaime asked, shifting his weight for one foot to the other, scratching the nape of his neck.

“Do you think I’m wrong?” Vic countered. Jaime was the one of the guys who was least likely to disagree with him on this and he felt a bit taken aback.

“No. I think you’re right in what you’re saying, but this is Kellin’s father we’re talking about. Are you ready to do this, with or without Kellin’s blessing?”

“It’s more of a question about whether Kellin has knowledge of it or not. We have to clean up this mess,” Vic’s tone was stern. He had to think like the leader he was. The boyfriend part of him was not going to get a say in this. The gang had to be first priority – always.

“Okay. It’s your decision, man, but I’ll gladly help you fix this.”

Vic wanted to sigh with relief. “Thanks. We need to find him as quickly as possible. We don’t know if he is aware that he’s wanted yet. If he isn’t, it’ll be easier, if he is, then we need to eliminate his head start.”

“I sense you have a plan,” Jaime said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“You can’t go alone. Take Isaac and Santiago. Bring Ewan, too. See if he can track Quinn’s phone, his credit cards, anything. I think it’s best Mike and Tony gets the night off, otherwise…”

“I’ll get suspicious?”

Vic turned on his heels, anger flaring up in the pit off his stomach. Kellin was standing in the doorway, looking scarily blank. Vic said nothing. This could get very ugly, very fast.

“Are you going after him?” Kellin asked. His voice was completely steady.

“Yes,” Vic said, holding his gaze. “We are.”

Kellin scoffed. “And you were planning on not telling me?”

“I hadn’t made up my mind yet, but we need to start looking right now or he’ll be gone.” Good lord. Kellin narrowed his eyes.

“Vic. You need to be honest with me right now,” he said. He paused to take a breath. “Are you going to kill him, if you find him?”

Vic resisted the urge to look away and cursed Kellin’s ability not to. He had gotten so much stronger since they first met. Back then he would have curbed immediately. It was easier like that, Vic found. Easier when Kellin didn’t have the courage to look at the ugly parts of him. Easier when he could do what he needed and then turn back to Kellin and act like it had never happened. Kellin wasn’t going to let him get away like that now. No matter how much it hurt, this was right, and Vic knew it. He knew it when Kellin’s father showed up in San Diego. He knew it when he prayed in the back of the cop car. He knew it earlier when they went to the station.

 

The only doubts about this came from a voice in his head that didn’t know its place. The voice that said that his most important loyalty was to Kellin – the love of his life – not to a bunch of criminals he never really chose to join. That voice piped up a lot when Kellin walked into Vic’s life, but Vic knew the importance of silencing it. He wasn’t any better than the bunch of criminals in the next room, in fact he was way worse than them. They stayed with him because they had an obligation, they had loyalty to this crew and its leader. Kellin wasn’t bound to him by those things. When Vic had to make ugly decisions, the crew would always back him, follow his orders, because they knew the importance of obeying, of sticking together and they had that same kind of ugly in them, in various amounts. Kellin didn’t. Kellin could take one look at Vic and say ‘no thanks’. Vic feared the day he would hold Kellin’s gaze and find it shifting. Shifting from loving and respectful to disgusted and resentful. It was likely to happen. It was likely to happen right now. Vic tried to brace himself, but knew that no matter what he did, it wouldn’t help at all. He had to do this. He had an obligation, a loyalty and more than that, a responsibility.

“We will find him,” he said slowly, ignoring the searing pain in his chest. “And when we do, we will kill him. It’s not up for discussion.”

 “Are you fucking kidding me?!” Kellin hissed, stepping further into the room. “Why on earth would you do that? You have no reason…”

“No reason?” Vic cut in, trying to keep his voice down on a normal level. “Me and Tony were close to a prison sentence, he put the gang at risk, he’s been beating you for years, he…”

“Do not use me as an excuse to uphold your gang’s honor, Vic. What he’s done to me is something between him and me, and possibly Justin. You weren’t even there! That’s none of your business. Do not make that a part of your hunt for vengeance, because it’s not your place to take vengeance for it.”

Vic was painfully aware that the chatter from the other room had completely died down. Everyone was listening.

“Can we take this upstairs?” Vic asked, sounding more strained than he wanted to.

“No,” Kellin answered, calmer now, more challenging. “I don’t care if they listen.”

Vic shrugged, playing it a lot cooler than he felt. “So you’re telling me you’ve never wished he was dead? Cause I’d do that for you. I’m doing this for the guys out there, yes, but also for you.”

Kellin leaped closer, stabbing a finger at Vic’s chest. “Do not use me as an excuse for this. I told you, this is not your fight. It’s not your vengeance. It’s not your kill, not your life to take.”

“Most lives are mine to take,” Vic exploded, regretting the words as soon as they made it passed his lips. Fuck.

Kellin recoiled as the words sunk in. He started stepping back towards the door, put Vic reached out grabbed his arms, quickly shifting their places before Kellin had even realized what he was doing. He wrenched his arms from Vic’s grip and stumbled backwards, away from Vic who was now standing between Kellin and the door.

“Kellin, that came out wrong, what I mean is that it’s not your kill either, if that’s what you’re trying to say. No one is more or less entitled to this. You’re making it bigger than it has to be. I’m doing this to keep my guys safe. To keep you…”

“If you finish that sentence so help me god,” Kellin interrupted and Vic didn’t dare to continue. “It’s my father, Vic. My dad. Yes, he is abusive, he’s an idiot, he’s rotten, but he wasn’t always. You know what he always was though? My father.”

“You’re not listening to me,” Vic raised his voice now. “I’m doing this for everyone. He needs to die. He deserves to die! I can’t understand why we are even debating this!”

“I can’t believe you weren’t going to tell me!” Kellin yelled back.

 

All Vic’s plans on keeping quiet were gone. He had forgotten about the members outside. He had forgotten about Jaime standing in the kitchen with them. He could only see Kellin and his disapproval. “Why would I tell you?” he yelled. “I’m making this decision as the leader of Pierce the Veil, not as your boyfriend!”

Kellin scoffed, his shoulders suddenly slumping. His eyes were positively glowing with anger and when he spoke up next, his voice was leveled and the words slow.

“As it happens, my boyfriend is the leader of Pierce the Veil. You need to stop trying to convince yourself that those two parts of you are different people. They’re inseparable. The charade might make you feel better, but the rest of us are left with a two-faced Victor Fuentes.”

Vic stared at Kellin. He didn’t know if his mouth was hanging open or not but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was. He couldn’t feel his face. Or his arms. Or his body. Was this an out of body experience? He didn’t have time to find himself before Kellin continued, seeing that his boyfriend was actually listening.

“You may be embarrassed about who you have become, Vic, but this is who you are. Who you are now is who I’m in love with. We’re never gonna agree on certain things, like the fact that you want to kill my father, but…” Kellin trailed off, losing his words. He made a frustrated sound before picking up again, talking faster this time. “I don’t know much of this life, okay? I’m still new to pretty much everything it entails. But you know, as well as I, that if you’re going to live like this you can’t be embarrassed of who you are and the decisions you make. They’re gonna eat you alive if you go on like this. I don’t want that to happen. I know you worry that you’re gonna scare me away, but you know what? I’m an adult. I can make my own decisions. I want to be with you, even if I disapprove of the things you do. The day you turn that abusive behavior on me though, I’ll be out the door so fast you won’t have time to blink, and then I’ll be gone. Not even the feared Victor Fuentes will be able to find me, do you understand what I’m telling you?”

Vic answered with a nod. He was trying to hold back the tears, but they were burning like acid on their way to flood his eyes. His arms were hanging along his sides, the flames in the pit of his stomach was gone. He didn’t have any fight left in him.

“Making plans about killing my dad, without telling me, was a bad idea. I’m angry. As hell. That doesn’t mean that I hate you, but I don’t want to see you right now, so I’m gonna go, and you will not try to stop me. You and I both need to think.” Kellin paused and when Vic said nothing in protest, he nodded. “See you later. I’ll have Sandy bring me to your house, you’ll sleep here tonight.”

He walked past Vic, their shoulders brushing, and as soon as he was out the door he yelled; “Santiago!” 

Jaime sneaked past him and closed the door as he left. Vic was left behind, his head spinning and thoughts racing.  


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardcore Hozier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda short, but it's the best i can do. And you need this slow-pace chapter before the next one.

The next morning Kellin woke up with a faint headache. The crying from last night mixed with a considerate amount of booze had left him dehydrated and hungover. The cold floor under the soles of his feet woke him a little more as he padded down the stairs to the kitchen. His throat felt rough and irritated, probably curtesy of the booze and talking to Justin on the phone for three hours. The sole thought of the conversation made him relax. It had felt so good to talk to his best friend, no, his brother again. They’d gone over everything that had happened in the last few days. Justin wanted to visit him and Kellin had been tempted to tell him to get in his car right now, but he knew he had to run something like that through Vic. His phone had been quite all morning, much to his surprise and relief. He wasn’t ready to talk to anyone before breakfast.

Crossing the living room, he came to a halt. Sandy, or Santiago as was his real name, lay sprawled out on the couch, looking more dead than alive. Kellin sighed at the sight, trying to bury the irritation caused by the prospect of Vic having told Sandy to stay and watch over him. He was not a child. He added this to the list of things he needed to tell Vic whenever he met him next. Opening the fridge lead straight to disappointment as an almost empty package of orange juice and three tomatoes were the only options. Kellin closed the fridge door and leaned his forehead against it. After a slow count to ten he moved back into the living room. He positioned himself right in front of the couch and clapped his hands together right above Sandy’s head. Sandy’s eyes flew open and he sat up so quickly he almost fell to the floor. Kellin noted how Sandy’s right hand moved to his hip in what seemed to be an almost instinctual movement. Sandy scanned the room to find Kellin being its only other occupant.

“What the fuck, Quinn?” he asked, falling back onto the pillows.

“Don’t you what-the-fuck me!” Kellin answered, crossing his arms over his chest. “What are you still doing here?”

Sandy looked away and a light blush spread over his cheeks. “I just thought, you know… You weren’t feeling well. Your father is still out there. It just didn’t seem right to just leave you on your own, but like… I can go right now if you want me to.”

Kellin’s irritation melted away as quickly as the polar ice on a sunny day.

“Oh…” he said, scratching his head. “I’m sorry. I thought Vic had…”

“Oh, no!” Sandy looked back at Kellin again. “He didn’t. I haven’t heard from him at all.”

“Okay. Do you want to like… go out and get some breakfast? The fridge contains orange juice and tomatoes.”

Sandy’s stressed expression fell into a big smile. “Are you serious?”

“Totally!” Kellin said. “Meet up again here in five? I need proper clothing.”

“Okay.”

Kellin returned to the living room four minutes later, in black jeans and a white t-shirt. He didn’t have the energy to be creative. Sandy was standing by the door, checking his phone. He had pulled his ruffled, shoulder-blade long hair into a messy bun. It looked so good it was almost rude, Kellin thought. Sandy’s clothes were a bit rumpled and Kellin wondered, as he put on his sunglasses and followed Sandy out the door, if strangers thought they had gone home from the clubs together last night. He voiced this thought to Sandy as they climbed into his Mustang and Sandy laughed whole-heartedly.

“Where do we eat?” Kellin asked, then added thoughtfully; “I wish I’d gotten some painkillers before we left.”

“Don’t worry,” Sandy smiled. “My favourite place in town will deal with your headache.”

Kellin nodded. “Has anyone ever told you that you kind of look like Hozier… but more hardcore? Like a hardcore Hozier?”

 

The windows were rolled down and let in a comfortable breeze as they glided through the slow-moving San Diego traffic. Sandy was playing a homemade mixtape featuring artists like Shawn Mendes and James Bay, a fact which Kellin couldn’t pin down as either surprising or obvious. Somehow it was both at the same time. After a glorious sing along to ‘Stitches’, Sandy turned off the main road onto a small parking lot. Kellin glanced out the window to see a small coffee shop. Sandy saw his sceptic expression.

“Don’t it its look fool you,” he said and killed the engine. Kellin doubted him, but was proven wrong the second they stepped through the door. It was a very small place. It held a register and only five four-seat booths and two six-seaters. The walls were painted in earthly colours and the decorations were different shades of green, brown and some golden. The most impressive features was the amount of plants. The glass walls facing the backroad let in sunlight and gave Kellin the feeling of being outdoors without that being the case. Plants hung from the ceiling, their vines growing down the walls in some places. While Kellin was busy being amazed, Sandy had gone up to the register to order.

“Hi, babe,” Sandy said and leaned over the counter to kiss the girl behind it. Kellin stared at them. He hadn’t even known Sandy had a girlfriend. How could he have missed that?

“Hi,” the girl answered and smiled to Kellin. “Hello to you too.”

“Do you do that to all coffee addicts passing through or have I missed the fact that Sandy has a girlfriend?” Kellin teased, smiling widely.

“Everyone,” the girl answered with clear irony. “Isn’t that standard procedure?”

Kellin laughed and walked up to offer his hand. “I’m Kellin.”

“I’m Eve,” she said. “Nice to finally meet some more of Sandy’s friends. What do you guys want?”

“My usual order for the both of us,” Sandy said, smiling so sweetly Kellin almost felt a bit sick. He was never going to let Sandy hear the end of it.

“It’ll be right out, make yourselves comfortable.”

The doorbell ringed as another customer entered. Sandy steered them towards the booth further into the room, but not all the way in the back.

“You never told me you had a girlfriend!” Kellin complained. “And forget what I said about Hozier but hardcore cause that, my friend, totally destroyed that aspect of you.”

“I’m just hardcore in everything I do! Now I’m in love. Hardcore in love. We’ve been together for five months. I haven’t felt comfortable with her meeting anyone connected to Pierce the Veil before now. I think she might be the one,” Sandy said, sticking his finger into one of the flowerpots standing in the window.

“Okay, I hear you, but what the fuck are you doing with that flower pot?”

“I’m just checking if it needs watering. This is my girlfriend’s coffee shop and we met when she was renovating the place. I’m actually a gardener and a wannabe florist. Eve and I met when she was renovating this place. I helped her picking out and arranging the flowers and plants.”

Sandy looked a bit nervous, like he wasn’t used to telling people about these parts of himself. It was early and doubled with the headache, it was almost a bit much for Kellin to process.

“You’re a florist?”

“I wish I was one. I’m good with flowers.” Sandy shrugged. Kellin nodded instead of saying anything. He couldn’t take more information before any sort of food intake.

 

His headache was cured by a cup of herb tea and the most glorious bagel he had ever eaten. Eve ended her serving with a cup of ice-cream. After three spoon of the melon, or possibly heaven flavoured ice-cream, Kellin felt the last of last night’s pain melt away and the world seemed to stabilize again. He was amazed. Again. If this place didn’t stop surprising him soon his head would explode. Of course, as he enjoyed his ice-cream, Vic decided it was a good time to make himself known. The message seemed to glare at him from the screen; “Where are u? Can we talk?”

Kellin thought for a minute before answering. “Sure, Sandy’ll text you the address.”

Sandy did as he was told and fifteen minutes later Vic’s car rolled up outside. The first thing Kellin noted was that he was dressed up. He was wearing a black, button down shirt and a tie, which was a rare occurrence.

“Don’t tell him about Eve yet,” Sandy said hastily as he gathered his car keys, jacket and sunglasses. “I wanna introduced her another time.”

“No worries,” Kellin said. “Thank you so much for the breakfast. This place is amazing and my headache is seriously gone.”

“The ice-cream is a miracle-maker,” Sandy smiled. “We should hang out more often. Let me know how this mess turns out.” He nodded in Vic’s direction.

“I will,” Kellin said. “Thanks again.”

Sandy left the table when Vic crossed room, having ordered something from Eve. He and Sandy shared a slightly uncomfortable one arm hug before they went their separate ways. Vic slid into the booth, sitting across from Kellin. He didn’t say anything. Kellin took another spoon of ice-cream.

“I’m having a great morning,” Kellin said. “It’d be horrible to ruin it now.”

“What does that mean?” Vic said, treading carefully.

“It means that I don’t want to hear any bullshit from you.”

“Fair enough.” Vic leaned his elbows on the table between them and kept his eyes on Kellin’s ice-cream cup. It was melting rather quickly. “I’ve been thinking about what you said yesterday.”

“I’ve been thinking too. You go first,” Kellin proposed.

“I should have told you from the beginning. About our plans for your father.” Kellin could have sworn Vic looked guilty. “I shouldn’t have hidden it from you.”

“Agreed,” Kellin said. “I don’t like it. I can’t really believe it. But I need to know these things. Rationally, I know that he probably deserve it. I know I shouldn’t care. Emotionally, he is still the great dad he was when I was a little kid. When we were a family…”

Vic looked up at Kellin and gently took his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Kellin said and squeezed his hand. “I know you are.”

“You were right about all that other stuff too. I have to stop treating you like you’re fragile. I have to start owning my decisions and the consequences they have. I can’t be two different persons. I’m one. I don’t understand why or how I allowed myself to be ashamed of it, but it ended this morning. No more second-guessing.”

“Thank god,” Kellin said and tried really hard not to smile. Vic looked down at the ice-cream again.

“I’m sorry, but ice-cream? For breakfast?”

“It cured my hangover so don’t talk down to it!” Kellin protested. “You wanna taste?”

He filled the spoon and held it over the table so Vic could lick it off.

“Oh lord,” he said, looking surprised. “That was actually really good.”

“I know. It’s melon flavoured. I’ve never had that before. Why are you dressed up?”

“I came right from church,” Vic answered, smiling as he watched Kellin’s eyebrows rise.

“Church?”

“Yes. I haven’t been in a long while. It was… liberating. I even got the opportunity to confess.”

“Good on you,” Kellin said. They sat in silence while Kellin finished his ice-cream. “I called Justin last night. I told him everything about what’s been going on. He wants to come down here.”

Vic looked insecure for a second, before he managed to mask it with happiness. “Of course! He’s welcome whenever he wants to.”

Kellin nodded, but felt the small tension in the air. This was not the time to talk about it, so he just said; “Good.”

 

They spent two more hours at the coffee shop, talking about everything. It was the best talk they’d had in a long while and both of them felt ten times better when they left. Together, they drove back to HQ. They parked right outside, not bothering to open the garage to park in there. When Vic stepped out of the car, something crunched under his shoes. He looked down and frowned. Squatting down, he picked a shard of glass off the ground, inspecting it. The glass was much thicker than that of a normal glass window. If he had to guess – he’d say it was car glass and more worryingly – there was blood on it.

“What are you doing?”

Vic looked up at Kellin and dropped the glass shard. “Nothing. Just checking.”

He got up and slung an arm around Kellin’s shoulder. It could be innocent. Someone locking themselves out of their car. But there was a rogue cop after them and Vic was smart enough not to believe in coincidences. He needed to talk to Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fasten your seatbelts, kids, we're about to switch from relationship lane into violent violence lane.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos. Mike and Tony fails to blow off some steam. What else is new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

_The Night Before_

 

It was still light outside. The night air was crisp and Jaime took a few extra breaths to really enjoy it properly. He wanted to get home early today and for once he got his wish. He could hear his bed calling his name from the other side of town. After the fight with Kellin, Vic had closed himself off in the kitchen for an hour before pulling Jaime aside to tell him he’d be in church all morning and then try to meet Kellin. No one was allowed to bother him until tomorrow afternoon. Jaime was happy about the turn of events. It was unfortunate that everyone had heard Kellin and Vic have a go at each other, but one good thing about it was that the guys seemed to get a bit more respect for Kellin for standing up to Vic and spilling the truth. What Kellin said was exactly what Vic needed to hear and no one else was able to tell him. Jaime had to remember to send a well done text to Kellin in the morning. He hoped Sandy stayed the night at Vic’s place. There was a crazy cop out there after all, and no one knew what he was planning. Jaime walked right across the yard to his car. He focused on his phone, on which he was typing. He was sending out a group text to Mike, Tony and Alejo about Vic’s absence and what would happen to the person who bothered him too early tomorrow. He didn’t hear the steps until it was too late. He didn’t have enough time to turn around properly before someone grabbed him from behind – wrapping their arms around his neck, trying to suffocate him. Jaime twisted in the grip and the person behind him gave. In surprise, Jaime stumbled backwards a step and a half. It was all the attacker needed. He changed his grip from Jaime’s neck to his head and used Jaime’s temporary imbalance to smash it against the driver’s window. Jaime could hear it crack. Everything got very fuzzy and there was definitely blood running down the side of his face. The second time, Jaime had enough time to brace for the impact, but this time the window properly broke from the force. The moment his face hit the glass everything went white, then pitch-black.

 

\- - - 

 

Mike watched from across the room as Vic and Kellin entered HQ hand in hand. He sighed with relief at the sight, nudging Tony with his elbow. Tony looked up and smiled.

“Guess the worst is over and we can go back to business?”

Mike huffed, placing his hand on Tony’s cheek, his thumb under his chin. “The only business I’m dedicating myself to tonight is this.” He leaned in quickly and just about collided with Tony’s face. His lips found Tony’s and he kissed him as eagerly as he could. The intention was clear. Mike slid down from the table he was sitting on, landing in Tony’s lap – he had been sitting on a chair, like normal boring people. Mike straddled Tony’s thighs and leaned back. Tony was grinning.

“Fair enough.”

Tony initiated the next kiss, gently biting Mike’s lower lip and tugging. The make-out session was long and focused. The bartender was playing some remix of a Halsey song and it was filling Mike’s head and shut the rest of the world out. It was just him and Tony and this pretty great song that was perfect for the moment. Mike marked Tony’s neck with a hickey right at the spot he knew would give his boyfriend shivers.

“Let’s get out of here,” he whispered and Tony breathed out a ‘yes’. Right at that moment someone placed their hand on Mike’s back. Mike opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, seeing his brother. Kellin wasn’t with him and he looked distressed, no, not distressed but tense. Mike immediately paid more attention to his surroundings, letting the rest of world back in.

“Sorry.” Vic cringed when he realized exactly what he had interrupted.

“It’s cool, bro. What’s up?” Mike asked.

“Except both Mike and I,” Tony joked and Mike couldn’t repress the laughter bubbling up. Vic looked horrified.

“I was just wondering… Is everyone here?”

Mike stopped laughing immediately. “Seriously, Vic, what’s happening? Why are you asking that?”

“There’s broken glass in front of the house. It’s thick, I’d say it’s car glass and it was bloody,” Vic explained.

Mike turned to look at Tony. They shared a look and Mike knew they were agreeing.

“Vic. It’s probably nothing…”

Vic tried to laugh it off. “Yeah. I’m just being paranoid. Get back to… ah… whatever.” He gestured vaguely at them and then turned to leave.

“He needs to relax,” Tony said with a sigh.

“You and I need to relax. Together,” Mike and pulled on Tony’s shirt. “Less clothes need to be involved.”

Tony shook his head. “Yeah, you know what, you’re right.” Mike beamed at him, got up and held out his hand. Tony took it, and Mike guided him through the crowd toward the door.

 

(He didn’t bother saying goodbye to anyone and no one spoke to them. They all knew what they would be interrupting and no one wanted that. Everyone in this shithole had been complaining about them needing to let off steam lately and they’d be damned if they stopped it now. They reached the doors and they were so close. Mike had already started planning out the rest of their night when Tony withdrew his hand from Mike’s and put it on his shoulder. Mike knew by the way Tony squeezed that he could throw all those plans straight out the window. Fuck.

“Wait,” Tony said. His voice was so hesitant that Mike spun around on his heels. Tony looked pale, thinking hard at something.

“What?” Mike asked. Tony didn’t answer.)

 

Tony took it and Mike guided him through the crowd to the doors. No one stopped them. They didn’t bother to say goodbye to anyone.

 

-

 

When Jaime woke up he was uncomfortable. There was no other way of putting it. He was cold and shivering, one of his arms had fallen asleep and was outstretched above him at an odd angle. His head hurt and was spinning. He was lying face-down on a hard surface, probably concrete. A strong smell was stinging his nose and rather quickly brought him to his senses. The smell made the air heavy and almost impossible to breathe. He knew the smell, but couldn’t place it. Panic gripped him like death collecting his soul, but Jaime bit hard into his cheek and used the pain in his body to shift his focus from the panic to the pain. Pain meant going into survival-mode. This wasn’t his first time being assaulted, or kidnapped for that matter. He had gotten out before, he could do it again. The boys would be looking for him.

Something poked at his ribs, then again, more forcefully and the motion tipped him over on his back. His arm protested with pain shooting from his shoulder and wrist. Jaime blinked, but it didn’t really help. It was dusky, something was moving in the shadows, but he couldn’t focus enough to make out a shape. He had to get out. He had to move. He made an effort to control his limbs – starting by wiggling his toes and then gently moving his legs. It worked, his body responded and it made him hopeful. The feeling of his cellphone still in his pocket was another reason to gather his thoughts. He tried to sit up but his sore arm wouldn’t move. He tugged violently at it and felt something pressuring his wrist, threating to the break the delicate skin there. Fuck. He tugged again, heard the rattling of the handcuffs and swore loudly.

“Where is Victor Fuentes?”

Jaime looked up. A man emerged from the shadows and Jaime was positive he had never seen him before. He propped himself up on his elbow, trying to get a better look. Instead his gaze took note of the fact that he was lying in a pool of the smelly liquid.

He took a deep breath, but it hitched in his throat, the smell making his eyes tear. Suddenly it was all clear to him. The smell of gasoline. Shit. Why did everything fucking smell like gasoline? He tugged at the handcuffs. Looking over his shoulder, he realized he was locked to some weird metal loop that had been fastened into the concrete of the ground. A cold wind gently embraced him, reminding him that he was soaked. His clothes, his hair, everything. He could feel the liquid against his skin and it all made sense. The room didn’t smell of gasoline – he did. Someone had poured gasoline over him.

“Where is Victor Fuentes?” Jaime’s eyes snapped back to the man.

“Who are you?” he asked carefully. This man was playing a game and Jaime was already five steps behind. And drenched in gasoline. Fuck.

“You know who I am.” The man didn’t seem phased by the question, he rather seemed to expect it. He was also right, Jaime realized, because there was only one possible id for this man. It had to be Kellin’s father. Jaime mentally noted that fighting this man would be a waste of time, due to his training in the force, and besides, he couldn’t fight anyone while being handcuffed to the fucking ground. He had to lay low. What else do you do when you are a match waiting to be lit?

“I don’t know. When I left our headquarters, he had already left. He was angry. He had been in a fight.”

“What was his plans for today?”

“I don’t know,” Jaime said, shaking his head. “What time is it?”

“It’s early evening.”

Jaime’s eyes grew two sizes. “I’ve been out for almost a day? What the fuck did you do?”

“What’s his plans for the day?”

“I don’t know, man, you shouldn’t have knocked me out if you wanted to know.”

The man laughed humorlessly and stuck a hand into his pocket. He pulled out a lighter and flicked it on. Jaime’s eyes were locked on the flame. It flickered dangerously in the wind, and Jaime was immediately filled with terror. The man didn’t have to say anything, Jaime talked anyway. He could take pain, he could sacrifice his life and limb for Vic but he wouldn’t burn. He wouldn’t burn for this kind of information.

“I honest to God don’t know. He was angry last night when he left and he was going to go to church this morning. After that, I’m guess he was going to try to make up with… your… son. They didn’t leave on good terms.” Jaime wanted to close his eyes, but couldn’t. He thought about his big sister. She would never get over this. She would never sleep again if the cops told her they found him burnt to a crisp. 

“What did they fight about?”

“You.” The flame flickered and went out. Jaime let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Victor wants to kill you. Kellin… doesn’t.”

The man nodded, obviously pleased with that answer. Jaime felt bile rise in his throat.

“Where would I normally find Victor a night like this one?”

“There’s a number of places. He’s a gang leader, he doesn’t have routines.”

Kellin’s father attacked without any sort of warning and Jaime didn’t have time to protect himself from the kick that landed right below his ribs. He threw up from the force of it. Kellin’s father kicked at him again, but it’s lighter that time and doesn’t hit Jaime where it hurts – he has curled into a ball. It was more of a warning.

“Where will I find him?”

Jaime heard the sound of a lighter flipping open and lighting. He closes his eyes.

 

 

-

 

“I love you.”

Vic’s eyes snapped from where they’d been stuck on Tony and Mike leaving the building to Kellin.

“What?”

“I love you,” Kellin repeated, flashing a timid smile. Vic’s chest filled with something warm and light and god damn it Kellin would totally fuck up his reputation. Who would ever take a look at him like this and be scared of him again? He leaned forward and kissed Kellin’s lips.

“I love you too,” he said. “But we really need to have a chat about how you’re destroying my rep.” Kellin shifted in Vic’s lap, leaning on him, resting his head on Vic’s shoulder.

“I’m not destroying it. I’m improving it,” he answered, and Vic laughed.

“I wish we could stay here forever. Then I wouldn’t have to think of my reputation.”

“On the topics of reputations though, Sandy told me the guys were very impressed by me last night when I got angry at you, so you know, maybe I’ll just steal your thunder and your gang,” Kellin teased. Vic raised his eyebrows.

“Did he now? I have to tell him to stop feeding your self-esteem one of these days you’ll challenge me.” Kellin only laughed in response and the sound of it threatened to turn Vic’s insides to mush. He pressed a kiss to Kellin’s neck, gently sinking his teeth into the soft skin. Kellin’s body goes stiff, but almost unknowingly he angles his head to give Vic better access. Vis soothes the bite with his tongue before leaning in to whisper in Kellin’s ear;

“How about we follow Mike and Tony’s example and find somewhere more private? I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“You have?” Kellin said, his breathing a little labored. He tangles a hand in Vic’s long hair to make sure he doesn’t pull back now. After a night apart, Kellin want him as close as he can get.

“Yeah, all day. I’ve…”

Kellin interrupted before he could stop himself. “Weren’t you in church today?” There was an awkward beat of silence before Vic started laughing uncontrollably. Kellin can’t help but join him.

“Way to ruin the mood, Quinn...” Vic chuckled, hiding his face against Kellin’s neck. Kellin was about to say something in his defense when Vic’s phone started ringing. The sharp signal made them both jump and quickly untangle. Vic pulled his phone from his pocket and answered.

“It’s Vic.” A scraping sound was heard on the other end, then nothing. “Hello...? Who is this?”

“Vic…”

Vic took the phone from his ear to check the number. Jaime’s name was blaring back at him on the screen.

“Jaime? Jamie is that you?” Vic slid out from underneath Kellin and yelled to no one in particular. “Cut the music!”

The music went out and the room went dead quiet. Vic turned back to Kellin who was looking up at him with big, scared eyes. Vic’s heart sank in his chest.

“Jaime. Are you okay?”

 

-

 

“Vic?”

Jaime’s voice was weak, on the verge of breaking. A wheezing sound escaped with his every breath, making him suspect something, somewhere in his chest was broken. His lungs were burning, but he didn’t know if it was from injury or if it was from the gasoline. Vic’s voice was sharp on the other end of the line:

“Jaime? What’s wrong?”

“He got me good,” Jaime said and tried to stay still. If his ribs were actually broken, he didn’t want them accidentally tearing up anything in there, like his lungs or something. “You need to pick me up.”

“Who got you? Where are you?”

“Ah. Right. Kellin’s dad, he uh… I don’t know where I am,” Jaime moved his head up a little. The makeshift floor his body rested on was made of concrete, as was everything else he could see. The haphazardly parked machinery within sight looked like it could be used in a harbor, but just as well in a warehouse. It was fairly dark around him, but something was lighting up his surroundings here and there. He knew there was no use trying to roll over and see what that was though. If he was inside a warehouse, they’d never find him. He could be anywhere in San Diego.

“Jaime?”

A strong wind made him shiver in his soaked clothes and he realized he couldn’t be inside. But the lit up spots of his surrounding were starting to fade? What was happening? The rough ground beneath him suddenly felt like it was tipping over, making him feel sick.

“The harbor, I think,” Jaime answered. “I can’t see much. It’s so dark…”

It was too dark to see. He could hear Vic’s voice fading as well and fear started to get a good grip on him. Vic kept talking and Jaime wished he could answer, but he didn’t know what the question was. Was there even a question? The ground was solid, he could feel it through the fabric of his clothes, yet he felt like he was falling. He fell into unconsciousness.

 

-

 

The atmosphere in the room completely changed and Kellin felt impressed by how it all unfolded. Everyone froze in their movements, giving Vic their full attention. Some of the guys stood up as everything about Vic’s body language told them trouble was heading their way. Sandy pushed his way through the room to be ready when Vic started calling orders. As soon as Vic hung up the phone, he took control of the waiting army.

“Jaime’s in trouble, it looks like Kellin’s father has finally made his move. Sandy, start the car! Alejo you and Doc are with me, call Mike and Tony and make sure they meet us in the harbor.” Alejo, Doc and Sandy run out and everyone gets out of their way. “Chad, Tom, Nico and Benji, you’re coming with us. Ewan, you’re in charge of this place. Prepare a medic area in case we need it. Call Sydney and ask him where the hell Kellin’s father is right now.”

A redheaded guy who had been sitting in the far corner of the room reading a book, jumped to his feet, leaving the book open on the couch.

“Got it,” he said and crossed the room quickly. Standing up he was far more than Kellin had expected. He was taller, broader and looked sharper than he had sitting on the couch with a book and a coke. Kellin had wondered why he was even there, but seeing him now, on his feet and already in charge made it clear he belonged.

“Do you need me to up the security anywhere?” he asked, following Vic who was already on his way to the door. The rest of the guys had already disappeared, and Kellin hurried from the bar to catch up with Vic.

“No, I don’t think so,” Vic said, catching sight of Kellin behind Ewan’s frame. “Kellin…”

Ewan nodded and stopped in the doorway, holding the door open for Kellin to pass him.

“What happened?” Kellin asked, grabbing Vic’s sleeve to make him slow down.

“Your father got to Jaime somehow, I don’t know,” Vic replied. He was gritting his teeth together, Kellin could tell, and viciousness was shining in his eyes.

“What did he do?” Kellin demanded, feeling the old familiar guilt build up in the pit of his stomach.

“I don’t know, I need to go,” Vic said, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Kellin’s forehead.

“Let me come with you,” Kellin said. He was his father’s son and if his father would not take responsibility for his actions – Kellin would. Just as he always had.

“No,” Vic said with the decisive tone Kellin had come to realize it was hopeless to argue with. He nodded shortly, hating to have to step back and see Vic get into the car with the others.

Sandy glanced at him with agony written clear in his facial expression and Kellin wanted to disappear. He felt dirty, like the blood in his veins were carrying a layer of dirt he just couldn’t wash away. When the car and the bikes had disappeared from sight, Kellin turned around to see Ewan still standing in the doorway.

“Hell of a father you’ve got, huh?” he said, looking at Kellin with curiosity. Kellin didn’t answer, he just passed him on his way back into the building. He heard door shut behind him, then Ewan was taking charge of the situation.

“Mateo, get Sidney on the phone for me. Adrian, set up a medic station in the kitchen. The rest of you, get back to whatever you were doing. We’ll have to wait until Vic gives us a call.”

 

-

 

“Pour me some whiskey, love,” Ewan told the guy behind the bar. After months in this place Kellin still didn’t know all the names. The guy put a glass on the counter and opened a bottle of Jack Daniels. Kellin pushed his own glass closer to Ewan’s.

“Refill,” he stated and nodded when the glass was refilled with the appropriate amount. “Thanks.”

They just sat there for a while, quietly taking sips from their drinks. Kellin decided to take the lead.

“What do you want?” The question was sharp-edged.

“I was not trying to taunt you before,” Ewan said and Kellin huffed uninterestedly. He was not going to let others have their fun over this. It was his father. His blame. His shame. All to deal with on his own and none to be mocked by others.

“Your father’s actions are his own. Not yours. It’s his yoke to carry. Not yours.”

Kellin raised an eyebrow. “Did you just read my mind?”

Ewan chuckled. “I have a way with people.”

Kellin took another sip from his glass. “You don’t know me.”

“No, I don’t. But I know you aren’t the only one in this room with fucked up parents,” Ewan countered.

“Vic’s parents aren’t.” Kellin knew it was a lame thing to say, but he also knew Ewan was right even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“Vic and Mike aren’t setting some kind of standard for everyone here…” Ewan titled his head. “Well, they do, but not when it comes to backgrounds. Every guy in here are where they are for different reasons. Some are running, like you – from parents, cops, poverty or something else. Others want to be here, this was an opportunity presented to them and they accepted. Others are here to pay off some debt, some to get rich, you can never tell until you get to know someone.”

Kellin can’t really phantom how much he underestimated this guy. Before he could say anything, Ewan spoke up again.

“You have to let it go. It’s not your guilt to have. You love these guys, you’d die for Vic from what I’ve heard and seen around here. That’s what matters – what’s in your heart. The guys here may be thieves and criminals, but even they know that.”

Kellin tried to ignore the way his eyes teared up and turned back to his glass. Ewan patted his back and got up to bark some orders.

 

-

 

 

“JAIME!” Mike called out again, effectively searching the perimeter, gun in his right hand resting on his left hand, in which he held the flashlight. This wasn’t how the night was supposed to end. Tony’s running next to him, they’re almost back to back. They had just gotten into bed when their phones rang and no matter how tempting it had been to let it ring, that wasn’t an option. All calls must be answered, every situation could be a matter of life or death. Mike hoped they’d find Jaime whole, but judging on Vic’s tone, it wasn’t likely. The harbor is quiet and the only sound is their own steady footsteps. Mike barely dared to breathe. Finally, someone called the words they were waiting for.

“Over here!”

Mike and Tony shared a look and started running. As they ran, Mike noted the weird smell that hung heavy in the air – getting stronger the more they ran. They rounded an abandoned piece of machinery and came into view of the scene. Vic was on his knees next to Jaime, who lay motionless on the floor in a pool of what Mike could only guess to be gasoline. Mike ran up beside his brother, Tony kneeled on Jaime’s other side. Doc was approaching from the other side of the hangar and Tony scooted backwards to leave room for him. Doc crashed down and quickly went to work. Vic was picking at something above Jaime’s head and Mike had to step forward to see that he was working on the lock of a pair of handcuffs locking Jaime to a ring of iron, fastened in the concrete floor.

“Call 911 immediately, we can’t handle this on our own,” Doc said grimly and Sandy pressed a button on his phone immediately, having stood ready to hit dial. "He needs to get a hospital as soon as possible."

“Can we wake him?” Vic asked, looking like he regretted the words as soon as they left his lips.

“I don’t know,” Doc answered and hit Jaime in the face with his open hand. Jaime sucked in air and scooted backwards, away from the hands that were pulling at him. Vic pinned him down.

“Jaime, Jaime! It’s us. It’s me. You called me.” Jaime visibly calmed, suddenly slumping against the ground, his expression etched with pain.

“Get me out,” he said weakly, seemingly have a hard time talking.

“We will,” Vic replied. “What did he want?”

Jaime’s eyes almost fell shut, but Vic quickly shook him and held him up.

“What did he want, Jaime?”

“Location… he’s… hunting,” Jaime said with great difficulty. “Alex’ bar, the record store… headquarters.”

Vic put his hand on the side of Jaime’s neck. “Thanks.”

As soon as he lowered Jaime to the ground, he was out. Vic jumped to his feet, yelling as he started running.

“Doc and Alejo stay with Jaime, the rest of you back to headquarters, right now!”

Mike threw one last look to Jaime and then started running back towards his car, trying to keep up with his brother. If they knew where Kellin’s dad would be, then they had a chance of killing him, and it would be a pleasure to do so. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have yelled. I have cried. I have been wanting to crush my computer to pieces. But here is the first chapter of the sequel! It has been hell on earth writing this first chapter, I have no idea why, it just refused to cooperate. Be very patient with updates, I am currently writing a C-essay at uni (i don't know if it means the same in english, but here it is a really big deal).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. The quality of the chapters will hopefully get better with time. Love you all.


End file.
